Soccer Mom
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Fem!Harry When Jack joins a Little League soccer team, Aaron Hotchner discovers the allure of soccer moms. But will the past come back to haunt them both? Femharry/AH, AU no magic! Will earn the rating. Contains brief scenes of sexual assault.
1. The game is afoot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds

WARNING: AU, fem!harry, eventual explicit content, bad language and No Magic.

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner was feeling slightly out of place. He had promised Jack that he would come watch his first soccer game today, and he meant to keep that promise. He felt slightly out of place in his suit but he had come straight from work, so it couldn't be helped. Jessica had suggested Jack join an activity after school. She felt it was good for his socialization. He had agreed, as Jack had had a hard time connecting with other children. Now he had been talking about his 'two best friends' since they started practices. He had been invited to stay over next weekend, but he needed to meet the parents first. Once he got their full names, he could have Garcia run a full background check. _What_? It wasn't paranoia if they are really out to get you!

As he walked towards the field, he noticed a woman in a gray pencil skirt bending over in front of him. She was taking off her shoes before stepping onto the field. She had a truly spectacular ass. She straightened up and continued walking, making him realize that he had stopped in the middle of the parking lot. He shook himself. He wasn't here to perv on the soccer moms. They reached the sidelines at roughly the same time. "Mummy!" "Dad!" Three boys yelled, then ran at them. He heard an "Oomf!" From the woman, as two boys collided with her. Then he had his own human missile to deal with. "Dad! You made it! Did you meet James and Andrew's mom?" Jack asked. "Hey, buddy. I haven't met anyone yet, I just got here." Hotch said, confused. "That is James, Andrew and Hya, their mommy. She helps with snacks and stuff." Jack said, pointing at the lady and the two boys beside him. He turned to face her, seeing her front for the first time. She was gorgeous. She had long, curly dark brown hair, that was currently being held back in a braid. She had an hourglass figure, larger bust with rounded hips and bottom and a small waist. Full lips, high cheekbones, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were the green of fresh grass, almond shaped and sharp with intelligence. Two identical boys were in front of her. They both had dark, curly hair and green eyes as well.

Hyacinth had been running late due to traffic on the bridge, so she didn't notice the man walking behind her. She was just trying to save her shoes, and get there before the game started. It was impossible to miss him though, when he stood beside her. He was tall, probably 6'2". He had a very masculine presence, very Alpha Male. When she saw Jack run up to him, she knew he was Agent Hotchner. The other moms were not above gossip, so she knew all about the ex Mrs. Hotchner's murder. She thought it was a horrible circumstance, and she felt awful for Jack going through that. However, she did not believe it was the Agent's fault. As he turned to meet her, she noticed he had short, black hair, and intense eyes the color of aged whiskey. He was hot. That was the bottom line. "Hello, I am James and Andrew's mom. Hyacinth Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, her English accent making her even hotter. She reached out her hand to shake, and he took it. "Aaron Hotchner. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He said. "Panthers, assemble!" Was yelled from the sidelines, and the boys ran to their side. "Good luck!" They both yelled as the boys ran.

"The twins birthday is next Saturday, and they wanted to have Jack over to stay the night. Would that be possible?" Hyacinth asked. "Possibly. I work for the BAU of the FBI. Would you mind if I ran a background check on you and your husband?" He was fishing to see if she was married. He wouldn't normally ask about the check, but if he ever wanted to ask her out, he wanted to be honest. She raised her eyebrow, but nodded. "That's fine. I am not married, though. It will just be me and my housekeeper in the house. Will you be able to get the results by next Saturday? I have one on file at the school for volunteering, if that helps." She said. "Yeah, that's no problem." Hotch said. The whistle blew, and the game started. An older lady approached, and pulled Hyacinth into conversation. Hyacinth walked closer to Hotch, then introduced her. "This is Lisa Winkens, my housekeeper. We call her Winky. Winky, this is Aaron Hotchner. He's Jack's Dad." Hyacinth said. "Nice to meet you sir. Jack's a great boy, you should be proud. I don't mind the check, if it makes you feel better. I put Jack's bag in Miss Hyacinth's car. Don't forget it on your way out." She said, suprising Hotch. She turned to Hyacinth. "The boy's bags are in the trunk, Ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, then left. "Why did she have Jack's bag?" Hotch asked. Hyacinth looked suprised, and said "Winky has been driving Jack and the boys to practice some days, and I have on others. Jessica asked if we could take him to practices from school. We thought you knew." She said "Jessica usually picks him up after practice, or we drive him home to her. We don't mind at all, Jack is a great kid." Hotch was angry. What had Jessica been thinking? She never even asked him! But that wasn't Hyacinth's fault. He would have to address this with Jessica directly.

The game was actually really funny to watch. The players were all 4 and 5 years old, so no real 'plays' were to be had. One player on the opposite team had actually sat down on the field, trying to take off her cleats! "This is like no game of footy I've ever seen!" Hyacinth said, laughing. Andrew actually scored a goal, causing them to cheer. "James and Andrew seem pretty good." He said. Something about that made her seem sad, and angry. "Must be genetic." She said, sounding slightly bitter. She saw him looking at her for an explanation, but remained quiet. By the end of the game, no one else had scored, so they won the game. "Good shot, Andy! Great passing, Jamie and Jack!" Hya said. "Great job guys!" Hotch said, as he watched her hug her boys and Jack. "Let's go, boys. I seem to remember promising pizza." Hyacinth said. "Mummy, can Jack come? And his Daddy too?" James asked. Hyacinth stole a look at Hotch, and said; "We can ask. Would you boys like to get some pizza with us?" Hyacinth asked. Jack's puppy dog eyes were in full effect, so Hotch agreed. They quickly agreed on the location, and headed to their cars.

Hyacinth stopped at a red Mercedes SUV, and called to him. "Aaron, let me get Jack's bag for you before we forget." She opened the back of the car, and grabbed Jack's duffle bag, and his backpack. "Here you go." She said, then started getting the boys in their booster seats. He noticed a third seat in there that Jack must use. It was exactly the same as the other ones, so he was sure she had bought it. He said thanks, and walked Jack to his car. He couldn't believe Jessica! She knew he didn't want people who are unknown to him keeping Jack. He was sure Hyacinth and Winky were ok, but who else was she letting around Jack? He stewed as he drove to the Pizza Hut. As they got there, they parked next to each other. "Hey. I noticed a third booster seat. Did you purchase that for Jack to use?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes. I know some people don't still use them, but I feel safer that way. Is it ok for Jack to use it?" She said over the boys trying to choose between cheese and pepperoni pizza. "No, that's fine. I still use them also. I just need to reimburse you for it." Hotch said. He felt embarrassed that she had bought one especially for Jack, it didn't sit well with him. "That's not necessary. If you feel obligated, you can pay for the pizza." She said, a stubborn tint to her voice. He wasn't happy about it, but he decided to settle for it. He didn't think she would take his money, otherwise. They ordered a half cheese, half pepperoni for the boys, and a Supreme without green peppers for them.

As they sat down, he watched her deal with the boys, setting them down and pulling wipes out of her bag. She proceeded to wipe all three boys hands, them letting her with no problems. She looked like she was used to doing things by herself. He wondered when she had divorced. She handed the boys some crayons, and turned to him. "So, what information do you need to run the check?" She asked briskly. "Just your full names and birthdays would be plenty." He said. He really only needed their names, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She wrote them down on a post it note, and handed it to him. He glanced at it, then put it in his inside pocket. "Thanks. So, what do you do for work?" Hotch asked curiously. "Oh, I run an advertising agency in DC." She said. "I opened it last year when we moved to the States." She said proudly. "Impressive. How is it going?" Hotch asked. That was seriously amazing. She was only 29. "It's going really well. We've gotten some very large accounts recently, and several small ones. I love it, and since I founded it, I can spend plenty of time with the boys. If I need to take off, I do." Hyacinth said, smiling at him. She was seriously beautiful, Hotch thought. The pizza came, and they ate it.

Hyacinth was very attracted to Aaron. Even though he worked a lot, he clearly loved Jack. She could see it in their every interaction. She could just make out the lean muscles that lined his body through his suit. He was a powerful man, in his job and his body. His presence was seriously sexy, and her body was responding to it. Hotch was having similar problems. They were sitting so close, he could smell the calming scent of her. He was very aware of her presence. Her green silk blouse had popped open a button as she cleaned the boys hands, and he could see the beginings of her cleavage. They talked about various things, enjoying the conversation. The only adult conversation he usually got was at work. They finally finished, and made their way to the cars. They strapped the boys into their seats, after Jack got a hug from Hyacinth. "Call me when the check comes back, and I'll give you the details for next Saturday." She said. "I will. Thank you for being so understanding about it, and carting Jack around." Hotch said. "Don't worry, I understand. We'll see you soon." Hyacinth said, then got in her car. Later, Hotch took the post it back out. Hyacinth Dorea Potter. That was an unusual name. 29 years old, turning 30 in a few months. She had put her phone number, and Winky's number on there too.

The next morning, Hotch stopped Garcia and handed her the post it note. "Garcia, I need you to run a thorough background check on these two women. Both the US and the UK please. Jack was invited for a sleepover, so I need it asap outside of work for cases." Hotch said. "Sure thing, boss man!" Garcia said. Two hours later, there was a knock on his doorframe. "Yes?" Hotch said. "You sure know how to pick'em, Sir." Garcia said, by way of greeting. "What? Did she come back dirty?" Hotch asked, suprised. "Oh, no! They are both clean. I just found some interesting info on Hyacinth Potter from the search engine. I didn't recognize the name at first, but as I started reading the online gossip sights, I remembered. That poor woman." Garcia said, animatedly. "What did you find, Garcia?" Hotch asked, irritated. "Oh it was just awful! Ok, so Potter is one of the richest single women in the UK. She was dating a famous soccer player. They had been dating about a year, when she became pregnant. He dumped her as soon as she told him, then said it probably wasn't his baby." Garcia said, sounding shocked. "She demanded a DNA test after her twins were born, and he tried to deny it, but it was Court ordered. Obviously, he _was_ the father. He offered, right there in Court, to give up all parental rights. She offered him time to reconsider, but he was adamant. He signed them over completely, against counsel, that same day." Garcia finished. Hotch was shocked. How could anyone hand over their children? He had seen many worse things, but it was still horrible. "Did he say why?" He asked. "He said he was too 'young and famous' to be tied down to children, and that he never wanted any. He said if he changed his mind, he 'could get new ones'." Garcia said, angrily. What a prick!

"Thanks, Garcia." He said. "One more thing, Hotch. I thought you might like to know, she was the only survivor of a terrorist attack that killed her parents. She was 15months old. Her father was MI6, and was working to stop a terrorist cell that was plagueing England and Scotland at the time. Their leader, Tom Riddle, was a sadistic man trying to "cleanse the blood" of the UK. He decided to kill the whole Potter family in one go. He was rigging a pipe bomb on a timing device to blow them up when the James, her father, discovered him. He must have yelled at his wife to take Hyacinth and go, because when the bomb went off, they found her Mother Lily's body on top of her." Garcia said sadly. She was wringing her papers in her hands. "The bomb went off early, killing both adult Potters and Riddle. Hyacinth survived with only a deep cut on her forhead, and minor injuries. They called her The Girl Who Lived." Garcia finished, handing him a packet of information. She left the office quietly, shutting the door. What a horrible thing to survive. She could probably really relate to Jack's situation. Hotch thought. He couldn't immediately find the jackasses name who abanded her and the boys in the paper work, so he decided to google her. The first thing on the list was the most viewed photograph. Hotch felt his mouth go dry. Hyacinth lit up the screen wearing a green, string bikini. She was all smooth, sexy curves. There were many photos of this day at the beach, getting her at all angles. The pictures were taken two weeks before she was dumped, so she was already pregnant. There were some photos of a dark haired man with her, playing in the surf. He finally found the name in the description of the photos.

 **Heiress Hyacinth Potter and footballer Oliver Wood frolic in Aruba!**

One thing was for sure, Oliver Wood was an idiot.


	2. Getting Back in the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds

Chapter 2

Hotch had called Hyacinth back that evening. She gave him directions to her Country Club Hills neighborhood home, and asked if he could pack swim trunks for Jack. Apparently she had a "small" indoor pool. Ever since, he kept imagining her in that green bikini. She had said that if he was in town, and wanted to spend some more time with Jack, that he was welcome to join them for swimming, dinner and cake. So here he was, bringing Jack to her house, and carrying a bag with trunks in it. He couldn't remember the last time they were used, but they still fit. He hated to miss out on time with Jack when he was here, so he decided to take her up on her offer. Seeing her in a bathing suit, and spending time with her was just a bonus.

Some of the homes in her neighborhood were unreal. Country Club Hills was the most expensive neighborhood in Arlington, and that was saying something. He pulled up to her house, and was pleasantly surprised. It was a large, French Country house, that was bordered with numerous, flowering bushes. Her backyard appeared to be blessed with many large trees. All in all, it was a beautiful place. He got Jack out of the car, and they grabbed their bags. Hotch knocked on the door, and it was answered by Winky. "Hello! How are you boys today?" She asked. "Hello Winky! Where are James and Andrew?" Jack asked, excitedly as they walked into the foyer. Hyacinth walked down the stairs at that moment. She was wearing a red, one piece bathing suit, and a short cotton robe. The tie was undone, and he could see her generous cleavage, and shapely legs. "Hello, Jack! They are in their room putting on their swim trunks. Do you want Winky to show you where?" She said, hugging Jack hello. He seemed to revel in the physical affection she gave him. "Please, Hya!" Jack said, sweetly. "Ok, Mister Jack! Follow me." Winky said, cheerily.

"Hello, Aaron. Have you decided to join us?" Hyacinth asked. "Yes. Thank you for the invitation." Hotch said. "Let me show you to a room where you can change." She said. "You have a beautiful home." He said, admiring the open floor plan of the first floor. "Thank you so much! I had some renovations done, and it wasn't ready when we moved here. We had to stay in a hotel for a month! Let me tell you, it is no fun staying in a hotel for that long with two four year olds. It was worth it in the end, though." Hyacinth said. She opened a door on the left, and they entered a huge sunroom. The pool wasn't exactly small, but it wasn't large either. The pool went from two feet deep, up to six. The dark blue tiles gave it calming look. "There is a bathroom/changing room, right through there." She pointed. "Thanks." Hotch said, and went into the room. The room was large, and had a big glassed in shower, toilet and sink on one side of the room. The other side contained some benches, and several cubbies built into the wall. Hotch quickly changed, while trying not to think about how beautiful Hyacinth was. She looked hot as Hell in red, he thought. He hung his clothes in one of the cubbies, then opened the door.

"...and he swoops through the city, fighting bad guys! He even wears a cool costume, with a cape! Batman is the best!" One of the twins was saying, and Jack hung on every word. "That sounds like Daddy! He finds bad guys, and takes them to jail! He doesn't wear a costume, though." Jack said. "I wonder if he keeps it at work." He said, seriously. Hyacinth was looking amused at the boy's conversation. The twin's eyes got round, and they looked at Hotch in wonder. Hotch was slightly uncomfortable with that. "Oh, good. Now we are all ready to swim. Let me get in first boys, then I'll help you in." Hyacinth took off her robe, and walked into the water. His eyes were automatically drawn to her ass. He was right, it was truly spectacular. With her lightly golden skin, dark hair, and green eyes, she looked gorgeous in red. The suit was modest enough to wear around the boys, yet low cut enough to show plenty of cleavage. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Hyacinth couldn't take her eyes off him. He was wearing dark blue board shorts that looked great against his pale skin. He obviously took care of himself, as he had a sculpted chest, and a six pack. He was all powerful, lean muscles. He looked yummy, and Hyacinth knew she was in trouble. They played in the water for a couple of hours. Hotch and Hyacinth chatted when there was a lull in playing, and Hotch got to know her and the boys. For their part, the twins were not sure at first how to interact with him, but finally decided to treat him like Uncle Fred and Uncle George. They had a great time, and it made her slightly wistfull. She wished they had a father who was involved in their lives. After they got out, they seperated to get cleaned up. Hotch and Jack got a shower in the bathroom by the pool, while Hyacinth and her boys got a bath upstairs. When they were all clean, they met in the kitchen. It was a large room, completely open to the living room. There was a huge island that seperated the space, a large gas stove, and a huge refridgerator. There was a small fridge that pulled out like a drawer, that contained juice boxes and snacks.

Hyacinth pulled out a large glass bowl, that held dough that was seperated into balls. "Ok, so Andrew and James wanted to make our own pizzas." The boys cheered. "I've got the dough premade, and the toppings pre cut. Let's get aprons on, and get started." Hyacinth said. They had a great time making pizzas, and got quite messy doing it. They both helped the boys, and each made their own pizza. Once the pizzas were in the double ovens, Winky took the boys to clean up. Hyacinth was making a salad to go along with the pizza, and Hotch sat at the island and watched. "Would you like something to drink? I have wine, soda, three kinds of juices and milk." Hyacinth offered. "A soda sounds fine." He said. Hyacinth opened the large refridgerator, and pulled ou two cokes. Hotch got a glimpse of a large, round cake, decorated as a soccer ball. He wondered how she delt with the constant reminders of Oliver Wood. "So, where did you get a cake that was ball shaped?" Hotch asked. "Oh, I made it. I usually try to make all their birthday cakes. They taste better that way." She said. "That's impressive." Hotch said, suprised that she made the cake herself.

"The next dinner we eat together should be something other than pizza, I think." He said a few minutes later. Hyacinth stopped chopping tomatoes, and said; "Is that your way of asking me out?" Hotch looked at her. "Yes. I would like to take you on a date." He said. He was nervous. He couldn't think how to ask her out, so he just blurted that out! What was he thinking? Hyacinth was suprised. She had heard he hadn't dated since his ex wife died. "That would be nice, but only if we agree that if something goes wrong, we wont let it effect the boys' friendship." Hyacinth said. "Absolutely." Hotch said. He was extremely happy that she said yes. "If you want, I'm sure Winky wouldn't mind watching Jack. That way, the boys would be together, and you already have the background check done." Hyacinth offered. "I just might take you up on that offer." Hotch said. They saw the boys coming down the stairs, so stopped talking.

"Ok boys, we need to set the table." Hyacinth said, and handed the boys some paper Batman plates. "James, you make sure everyone gets a big plate for pizza. Andrew, you make sure everyone gets a napkin and fork. Jack, you make sure everyone gets a small plate for cake." She said. The pizzas were taken out of the oven, and they smelled delicious. Soon all the pizza and the salad was on the table, and they started eating. Everything tasted great, but the boys were anxious for cake. Finally, Hyacinth pulled the cake out of the fridge, to many ooh's and aah's. After they sang Happy Birthday, She cut the cake into pie shaped slices. The boys had argued about whether the cake would be chocolate, or vanilla. Hyacinth had just marbled it to compromise. The cake was delicious, and all three boys had two pieces. Hotch himself was tempted, and he didn't eat many sweets! Soon after was presents. They had already opened the gifts from the family and Winky, so it took no time at all for the twins to open the action figures they got from Jack. Hotch couldn't help but think about the fact that they had never had their father at their birthday. Hell, they'd never even met him!


	3. He Got Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds

Chapter 3

Three weeks later, and Aaron Hotchner was _finally_ getting ready to go on his first date with Hyacinth. He had been innundated with work, and had spent his meagre time off with Jack. Those two weekends that he'd been gone, Jack had actually stayed with the Potters. His talk with Jessica had _not_ gone well. Jessica accused him of 'dumping' Jack on her all the time, and called him many horrible names which all basically meant the same thing - he was a terrible Father. She said it wasn't _her_ place to raise _his_ child, and she had asked Hyacinth for help because she needed a break. He reminded her that he didn't want people around Jack that had not been vetted. Just because _these people_ were ok, didn't mean other people would be. Jessica had told him that if he really cared about Jack, he would be there to do these things instead of pawning him off on her. Needless to say, he was looking for a live in Nanny. Hyacinth had been great about taking Jack for the weekend until he found someone. He didn't want to put that responsibility on her, though. Jessica was keeping Jack during the week still, but she had given him a month to get a Nanny. Anyway, he was currently trying to decide what to wear on the date. He hadn't been on a date in _years_ , so he was clueless. He was taking her out to eat, and then he'd play it by ear.

Hotch was actually considering calling Morgan to ask for help, but he was sure Derek had his own plans for tonight. Hotch smirked, remembering that Derek had hoped _he_ would be the one taking Hyacinth out. It had happened just two nights ago. Jack had a game, and Hotch was actually in town for this one. When they found out where he was going, Derek and Spencer decided to come cheer for Jack. They got there early enough to find Jack's team having a drink before the game. Hyacinth was handing out juice boxes, and smiling warmly at the kids. Derek's gaze seemed to zero in on her immediately, not that he could blame him. Hyacinth was wearing a kelly green wrap dress with three-quarter sleeves. The dress clung to her curves, and the neckline showed just a hint of cleevage. She was wearing her long hair back in a messy bun, and around her elegant neck was a large, teardrop diamond necklace. She looked beautiful. "Damn! They did not make Mothers that _fine_ when I was a kid." Derek said, whistling lowly. "Actually, as you were a child yourself, there may have been many attractive Mothers. You, however, would not have noticed as you were only a child." Spencer said. "Thanks, Pretty Boy." Derek said wryly. "You're welcome."

"Daddy!" They heard, and all turned to face Jack and two identical boys who were running over. "Derek! Spencer! What are you guys going here?" Jack said exitedly. "We came to watch your game, bud!" Derek said. Spencer nodded nervously, he was always slightly awkward around children. "Aaron? Is Jack still coming over Friday?" James asked. Both Derek and Spenser were surprised when one of the twins called Hotch 'Aaron'. "Yes, James. How are you guys doing?" Hotch asked. "We are great! Mummy is taking us for burgers after the game!" Andrew said, happily. "Jack, why don't you introduce your friends?" Spencer asked. "Oh! Sorry. This is James and Andrew. Guys, this is Derek and Spencer. They work with Dad." Jack said. Andrew's eyes got really big. "Are you super heroes too?" He asked in an awe stricken voice. Derek looked at Hotch. "What?" He asked, amused. "Be quiet, stupid! They are in their otter ego's right now." James whisper-shouted. "James Potter! You apologise to your brother right now. You know we don't call people names." Hyacinth said, walking towards them with her hands on her hips. The guys hadn't seen her coming, so distracted by the boys. James flushed, feeling guilty about getting caught. "Sorry, Andy. I didn't mean it." He said, looking contrite.

The men, however were all staring at Hyacinth. She looked even more beautiful up close. "Ok, boys. Coach K wants you guys over there for a meeting." She said, pointing to where the team was gathering. "Ok Mummy!" "Ok Hya!" The boys yelled as they ran off. Hyacinth turned to Hotch and smiled. "Hello, Aaron." She said. "Hello, Hyacinth. Let me introduce you to my colleagues from work." Hotch said. "This is Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid. Guys, this is Hyacinth Potter." Hotch said. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Hyacinth said, reaching out to shake their hands. Spencer said hello, his handshake slightly jerky. Derek smiled his patented 'panty dropper' smile, and said; "The pleasure is all mine." Then took her hand, and kissed the back of it. An uncomfortable look crossed her face, and she looked at Hotch. This didn't go unnoticed by the profilers. "Aren't you a charmer?" She said dryly. Hotch had just decided to say something to make Derek stop flirting, when Hyacinth said; "So, Aaron. Are we still on for Friday if you don't catch a case?" She knew they were, and so did he. Hotch knew they were on the same page. If Derek knew they were going out, he would leave Hyacinth alone. "Yes, definitely. I'd hate to cancel our date again." Hotch said, smirking slightly at the look on Derek's face. "Good. Oh, I see Maryann waving me over. Would you excuse me?" She asked, bringing their attention to a blonde woman who was waving her arm. "Yes, of course." Hotch said. "It was nice meeting you." Hyacinth said, giving them a smile. She turned around, and Derek groaned at the sight of her firm butt.

Derek swung around to face Hotch, his face disbelieving. "You lucky bastard! Since when have you been dating the MILF?" He asked. "What's a milf?" Spenser asked, confused. "And what are otter ego's?" He said. "He meant alter ego's, Reid." Hotch said, grinning.

Anyway, Derek probably wouldn't help him pick clothes at all. If he did, it would probably be to sabotage him. He finally decided to wear a pair of navy blue slacks, light blue button up, and a gray blazer. He hopped into a quick shower, then started shaving while Jack pretended to shave next to him. "What are you doing while I go to James and Andrew's house?" Jack asked while wiping shaving cream off his face. Hotch faltered, not sure what to say to that. "Uh, well." He started. "While you play with James and Andrew, I'm going out to play with Hyacinth." Hotch said, then cringed. That could be taken out of context. "Cool. Is Winky watching us?" Jack asked. "Yes, she is. Now, let's finish getting ready. They rushed around, and finally were ready to leave.

Hyacinth was running behind. A meeting at work had run late, so she had rushed home. She had promised to make the boys her famous spagetti and meatballs, so she had just finished that up. She took a quick shower, then applied some black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. She had taken her hair down, and gently brushed out her curly hair. She had decided to wear a red, boat-necked dress that was quite short. She was just putting on her shoes, when the doorbell rang.

When Winky let Jack and Hotch in, the first thing he noticed was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. "Hyacinth will be down in a moment, Sir. She had promised the boys her spagetti and meatballs, and making it put her slightly behind schedule." Winky said. "She made sketti?" Jack asked excitedly, after greeting Andrew and James. "Yes, she did. With extra meatballs just for you." She said. Just then, Hyacinth came down the stairs. She looked gorgeous, and Hotch found himself slightly tongue tied. Jack ran up to her, and gave her a hug. "Thank you for making sketti, Hya!" He chirped. "Oh, you're welcome sweetheart." She said sweetly. Hotch was staring at her legs. They were accentuated beautifully by her black stockings, and the heels she was wearing. "Hello, Aaron." Hyacinth said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She smelled so sexy, spicy and womanly. "You look amazing, Hyacinth." Hotch said. Hyacinth blushed a fetching light pink. "Thank you. You look very handsome." She said, giving him a discreet once over. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, holding out his arm. "Yes. Winky, all you have to do is take the meatballs out of the oven and put them in the sauce, then put in the garlic bread." She said, grabbing her small purse. "They are ready by now." She continued. "I just put them in, ma'am. We'll be fine. You two enjoy yourselves." Winky said, with a cheeky grin. They said goodbye to the boys, and were on their way.


	4. Get your head in the game

I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds.

Chapter 4

Aaron Hotchner could not stop staring. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it. He had always been a leg man, and the ones on display right now were truly phenominal. He finally managed to get a grip on himself, and offered Hyacinth his arm. "You truly do look gorgeous. I'll be the envy of every man who sees you tonight." He said, opening the car door for her. "Thank you. You look very handsome as well." Hyacinth said. "So, where are we going?" She asked. She was slightly nervous, and unsure how to start the conversation. "I have reservations at Marcel's for dinner, then I thought we might play it by ear." Aaron said. "Sounds good. I hope you don't mind my mentioning our date in front of your colleagues." She said. "Your friend Derek seems nice, but it was obvious he was flirting with me. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea." Hotch smiled at her, and assured her that it was fine. "I was about to do something similar. It would do his ego some good to get turned down on occaision." He said with humor. "It was very nice of them to come to Jack's game. You guys must be very close." Hyacinth said. "We are. Most of the cases we see are horrific, and we have bonded strongly due to shared experiences." Hotch said. They continued to chat on the drive into DC, and slowly lost some of their nervousness. They arrived at the restaraunt, and Hotch quickly came around to open her car door for her. He helped her down from the car, and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the exclusive eatery.

"Your house smelled amazing when I picked you up. You must be quite the cook." He said after they ordered. "Oh, thank you. I enjoy it. The twins also love to help. Do you do a lot of cooking?" She asked curiously. "Not nearly as much as I should. We eat a lot of take out, unfortunately. There just never seems to be enough time, and my ex did all the cooking when we were still married. I just never really learned how." He said self consciously. "It's never too late to learn. I taught myself while I was pregnant with the boys. We had a chef growing up, and he taught me some things. I find it relaxing." She said. Their meals arrived, and they started to eat. The silence was comfortable, and the food excellant. "Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Hotch asked as their bites slowed down. He felt awkward bringing it up, but he was too curious not to. "Sure." Hyacinth said. "I reserve the right not to answer, but you can ask." She had a feeling where this was going. "How do you deal with James and Andrew's questions about their Father?" Hotch asked. He didn't know what he would have told Jack if his Mother had chosen to leave him. In a way, it was easier to explain her dying. Hyacinth swallowed, then set down her fork and took a drink of wine. "It's difficult. I don't want to lie to them, but I don't want them to feel abandoned. I just told them that their Father didn't think he could be a good Father, and that he felt it was best if they stayed solely with me. I don't want them to feel less than, or unworthy. I can't simply say that their Father is a selfish prick, even though that's the truth." Hyacinth said, wryly.

Conversation quickly turned to less serious issues- "It's called football, not soccer! That name makes no sense!" And before they knew it, dinner was over. "Would you like to take a walk around The Mall?" Hotch asked. "That sounds lovely, I couldn't eat another bite." Hyacinth said. Hotch helped her up from her chair, and took her hand in his own. It was small and warm, and super soft. They seemed to fit into each other naturally. As they strolled beside the reflecting pool, they marveled at the cherry trees in full bloom. "These are gorgeous. I love flowering trees." She said as she breathed in the mild, Spring air. "I noticed that you have a beautiful yard. Do you garden yourself, or do you hire it out?" Hotch asked. "I handle all the flowers and plants, but I have someone come to cut the grass and trim the bushes." Hyacinth said.

"Are you still looking for a Nanny?" She asked sometime later. "Yes. It's been a truly frustrating process." Hotch said, grimacing. "I need someone to live in, and work odd hours. They also need to be willing to do housework and cook. Stringent background checks are also required, so it's a tall order." He said. "I may have someone in mind. Winky's sister is moving to the U.S. to be closer to her, as she has just ended a long term contract as an Au pair. She had been with her charge since he was an infant, but he is starting Harrow this year. If you would like to interview her, just let me know." Hyacinth said. Hotch was so thankful, he could kiss her. So that's what he did. He stopped walking, then pulled her close to him. She fit into his arms like she was made to be there. Her ample breasts were pressed against his chest. He caught a whiff of apples and cinnamon, and leaned in carressing her cheek. "Thank you." He said, closing the distance. Hyacinth could feel his warm breath against her lips, and she tightened in anticipation.

The kiss started out relatively chaste, but gradually deepened. He flicked out his tongue, asking for permission to enter her mouth. When her lips parted, he wasted no time in plunging inside. He thrusted his tongue against hers, reeling at the sensation. When her tongue thrusted back, he felt goosebumps break out over his skin. Hyacinth grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, as he ran one hand down her back. His other hand left her cheek, and went to cradle her neck. Hotch rubbed his thumb along her jaw, causing her to shiver. He finally leaned back, breaking the heated kiss. "I've wanted to do that all night." Hotch said breathlessly. "Me too." Hyacinth said. Hotch was trying to get a grip on himself. It was taking all of his self control not to push her up against a tree, and kiss her senseless. "It's late. I better get you home." He said reluctantly. That night, alone in his bed, Aaron Hotchner dreamt about green eyes, drugging kisses, and the scent of cherry blossoms in the breeze.


	5. Game, Set, Match

I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds.

 **Warning: Explicit content.**

Chapter 5

Aaron Hotchner was exhausted. He had just returned home after spending five days in Kentucky chasing a serial, child rapist and murderer. The suspect had been killed after shooting at his team. The bullet had grazed his ear. This was an extremely close call, and his entire team was spooked. Just a couple of inches difference, and he could have died or been paralized.

Jack was at the Potter's again. His new Nanny ( Kate, Winky's sister) was starting next week. Jessica had dropped Jack off at Hyacinth's two days ago, saying that his 'month was up'. It would be a while before he let Haley's family near his son. It seems they all blamed him for Haley's death, and were trying to undermine his relationship with Jack. It had been Hyacinth herself who had let him know she had Jack, and that Jessica had been badmouthing Aaron in front of his son. She had been livid, but had pulled Jessica aside and told her that that was not appropriate. Jessica, unsuprisingly, had not appreciated the censure.

Hotch's relationship with Hyacinth had been progressing at a decent pace, even with his time consuming career. They texted or emailed daily, and had met for coffee twice and lunch once. He had found himself distracted lately thinking of the few, drugging kisses they had shared. It was already 8:30 pm, and Jack would probably be asleep by the time he got to the Potter's. As he pulled into her driveway, he wondered if he should even disturb Jack's rest. Sometimes he felt like the worst sort of father, but then he remembered the faces of the children his unsub had killed. He wouldn't stop hunting the monsters of this world, he couldn't live with himself otherwise.

As he approached the front door, it opened. Hyacinth was wearing a large, red and gold jersey, and a pair of short, red sleep shorts. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail, and she didn't have a stitch of makeup on. Aaron thought she looked adorable. "Aaron! Come in, you look beat." Hyacinth said, opening the door in welcome. Hotch felt the warm comfort she was offering, and the tension seemed to bleed out of him. "Have a seat, let me heat you up some dinner. Is chili alright?" She said, and turned towards the kitchen. The name Weasley was accross the back of the jersey she was wearing, and he was filled with an irrational flash of jealousy at the sight. Who was this 'Weasley' character?

"That sounds great, actually. I suppose Jack is already asleep?" Hotch asked. He watched as she heated up a large bowl of chili in her microwave, and got him a coke out of her fridge.

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry. The boys were exhausted after playing outside most of the day." She said, putting the drink in front of him. Hotch put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. He buried his nose in her hair, loving the fresh scent of apples that made up her shampoo.

"I expected that, it's not your fault." Hotch said, as he continued to breathe her in. He felt her lips start to trail accross his neck, and he groaned lowly in response. He raised her chin, and took her lips with his own. He licked his way into her mouth, just as the microwave beeped. Hyacinth groaned, then pulled away.

"Mmm. Let's get some food in you, then we can pick up where that left off. Let me take care of you tonight." She said, then placed the chili in front of him. "Do you want some Frito's? I also have cheddar cheese and sour cream." Hyacinth said. She placed some crackers on the island, and sat down next to him.

"Just crackers is fine. Who puts sour cream in chili, anyway?" Hotch said, crushing crackers into his bowl, and taking a bite.

"Philistines, that's who. I put so much cheese in mine, that it actually changes the texture, so I can't really say anything." She said. She got up again, and stood behind him. "You are way too tense. Let's see what I can do about that." Hyacinth said, then started massaging Hotch's shoulders. He moaned, enjoying her ministrations.

"God, that feels good. This is delicious, by the way." Hotch said. Hyacinth continued rubbing his neck and shoulders while he finished his food, turning him into a puddle of goo. As soon as he finished eating, he turned around on the bar stool and wrapped his arms around her again. Playing with the ends of her ponytail, he reveled in the warmth of her body. "I should get going, before I get too tired to drive." Hotch said reluctantly.

"Stay here, tonight." Hyacinth said, looking up into his eyes. "You have no business driving home in this state, plus I'm nowhere near done with _you_ yet, Mr. Hotchner." She said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. Certain parts of Aaron had started to perk up and become very interested in this conversation.

"Oh, really? And now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" He said, eyes fixed on her, intent. The smouldering look in his eyes caused her to shiver, and she wondered how it would feel to be the sole focus of his attentions. Instead of answering, Hyacinth grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She led him silently up the stairs, taking a left at the landing. They entered the double doors at the end of the hallway, and Hotch took in the calming yet feminine mixture of violet and gray that made up her bedroom. A huge, four poster bed took up most of the back wall, and a small chaise lounge sat at the foot of it. Hyacinth put her arms around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?" She said, then started unbuttoning his shirt. Hotch finally was shaken out of his stupor by the feeling of her fingers on his bare skin. He lunged forward, and devoured her mouth. Hyacinth gasped, allowing entrance for his tongue. Hotch cradled the back of her head in his hand, the other shrugging his shirt off. Hyacinth moaned at the silky feel of his skin, tracing the lines of his defined ab muscles.

Hotch felt her fingers start unbuckling his belt, and he pulled back to help. He toed his shoes off, then reached to pull off her jersey. He pulled it quickly over her head, then leaned down to trail kisses down her neck towards her pale pink nipples. Her hands had started unzipping his pants, and her fingers cupped his straining erection. "Ahh! Hayacinth." Hotch exclaimed, bucking his hips into her hand. His pants hit the floor, just as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Hyacinth clutched the back of his head, moaning her pleasure into the room. Hotch stepped out of his pants, taking his socks with them. His erection was straining against his boxer briefs, a wet spot forming.

Hotch hooked his fingers into the sides of her shorts, pulling them down along with her panties. Hotch cupped her with his hand, running his finger along her dripping folds. He groaned at how wet she was, he was desperate to be inside her. "God, Hyacinth!" He groaned, inserting his middle finger into her tight heat. His thumb started circling her clit, causing her legs to start shaking.

"Mmm. Aaron!" She moaned, then started tugging down his underwear. As soon as the material passed his cock, he had her pushed onto her back on the bed, and was pulling them the rest of the way down. He climbed on top of her, resting between her parted thighs. His cock was hard and heavy against her, and he could feel her wet folds sliding against the head of it. He was aching to fuck her, his cock throbbing.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked, panting. He hadn't thought about it until he was about to penetrate her. He had never forgotten himself like that.

"Ugh. No, I don't. It's been over a year since I had sex, but I have an IUD for birth control. Do you get tested at work?" Hyacinth said, still mindlessly rubbing against his erection.

"Yes. Do you want to stop?" Hotch asked, praying she said no.

"Please don't stop!" Hyacinth gasped. She was throbbing with arousal, she was desperate to come.

"Oh, thank God!" Hotch mumbled under his breath. He ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, pushing her legs up and over his shoulders. He leaned back, placing the head of his thick cock at her opening. He started to push in, the wet heat of her sheath squeezing him tightly. "Uhhh!" Hotch grunted as he entered her in one, long slide. "God, baby! You are so tight!" He said, shuddering slightly in pleasure. He wanted to thrust mindlessly until he came, it cost him all of his control not to.

"Aaron! Please." Hyacinth begged, as she started to move her hips. "Please, move!" She said breathlessly. He reared back, then thrust back into her hard, gripping her shoulders for leverage. She met him thrust for thrust, moaning in pleasure. "Faster, please!" She exclaimed. "I'm so close!" Hotch let go of her shoulders, and gripped the headboard. He sped up his thrusts, moaning continuously. He couldn't handle the pleasure much longer, he was going to come any minute now. Hotch reached between them, and started rubbing her clit, furiously. "Aaron!" She screamed as she came, spasming tightly around his cock. The pleasure was almost painful, and Hotch shuddered as he came. He continued to thrust, filling her with thick ropes of come, her pussy milking him dry.

Hotch pulled out of her, and lay back on the bed before he collapsed on top of her. He pulled Hyacinth over to rest on his chest, both still trembling and breathing hard. "I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

He said.

"Me neither. I was actually just planning to give you a blow job to help you relax, I didn't expect that." Hyacinth said impishly. Hotch couldn't believe it, but his cock actually twitched at the thought. "Mmm. Maybe next time." She said, snuggling closer.

Hotch reached down, and pulled the duvet over them. "Anytime you want, Sweetheart." He said. They drifted off to sleep quickly, more relaxed than they had been in a long time. Tomorrow, he would find out who that jersey belonged to, if it was the last thing he did.


	6. The Jersey

I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds. Sadly, that means I don't own Aaron Hotchner either.

 **Warning: Explicit content**

Chapter 6

Aaron woke up warm, and sinfully comfortable. He came to awareness slowly, which was extremely unusual for him. He was spooning Hyacinth, her hair loose between them. He could smell her apple and cinnamon scent, underlying the scent of his cologne. His morning erection, that was pressed against her bottom, twitched at the thought that she smelled like him. He was a little alarmed that he felt so posessive of her already, but he couldn't change it. He was so glad he had a couple of days off, he might have overslept otherwise.

He turned his head, looking for a clock. He spied the one on her nightstand, and saw that it was about 6am. Aaron was surprised he had slept for about seven hours, and that it had been so restful. He assumed he would have about an hour or so before Jack woke up, and he needed a shower. Just then, Hyacinth started moving, and then there was the blaring of her alarm clock.

She woke up quickly, turning off the alarm. She groaned, and burrowed back into her pillows, causing him to chuckle. "Don't tell me you are a morning person, Aaron. I may just have to rethink this whole relationship" Hyacinth mumbled, tartly.

"Not really, I'm just used to getting up and moving at a moment's notice. I don't enjoy it, I've just been conditioned that way." Aaron said, laughing. "Do you work today?" He asked, wondering if that was why she set her alarm.

Hyacinth rolled over to face him, putting her arm around his waist. "No. I run every morning, about two miles. There's a path around the large pond in the neighborhood." She said, running her hand up his back, and cuddling into his chest. "Plus, it's Saturday. I always make pancakes on Saturdays. Jack seems to really enjoy them." She said.

Aaron smiled, thinking of his son. "He does, at that. He loves waffles too. I make him waffles when we have time in the morning." He said, trying not to think of Hailey making waffles for Jack.

"I make waffles on Sundays. He loves those too. I'm always surprised how many he can eat, at his size." Hyacinth says, fondness in her voice.

Aaron is suddenly hit with the knowledge that Hyacinth loves Jack. Not _likes_. Not _tolerates_. _**Loves**_. He guesses it shouldn't surprise him. They have been spending a lot of time together. Knowing she loves Jack makes him happy, yet uneasy at the same time. If she loves Jack, he probably loves her right back. What happens if this relationship doesn't work out? He can't stand the thought of Jack's heart breaking again.

"What's wrong, babe? You've gone all stiff." Hyacinth asked.

Aaron couldn't decide whether or not to tell Hyacinth his thoughts. He wasn't the most open person emotionally, and he wasn't one to talk about his fears. However, he knew that talking about things in the moment, was a lot better than dealing with things after they had festered. He finally decided to ere on the side of keeping his relationship healthy.

"I just realised that you love Jack. And that makes me happy." He said, reassuring her quickly. "But I also realise that Jack probably loves you too. And that's great, but it worries me. What if we don't work out? I don't want his heart to get broken again." Aaron said.

Hyacinth understood where Aaron was coming from, but she would _never_ abandon a child. "Oh, Aaron. I understand where your coming from, but whether or not we stay together, I will always want to see Jack." She said. "That would only be limited by you. When we started this relationship, I made you promise that the boys could remain friends - even if it was awkward between us. I would either see him that way, or we could make other arrangements. I _do_ love Jack. It's impossible not to. I would _never_ abandon a child. I am not Oliver Wood!" Hyacinth said, finishing her impassioned speech.

Aaron winced. He didn't mean to imply that. "I know you would never do that, but Jack is my son. He's my number one priority. After his mother died, something inside Jack seemed to die with her. I just don't want it to happen again." He said.

"I completely understand, and agree. James and Andrew are my first priority also. I would never hurt Jack on purpose. We will just have to make sure that we keep the lines of communication open between us." Hyacinth said, looking at Aaron pointedly.

Aaron put his hands up in a placating motion. "I know I'm not the best at talking about emotional things, but I will try." Aaron said, rubbing his hands up her back. "Since we are communicating, who does that jersey belong to?" Aaron asked.

"The one I was wearing last night?" Hyacinth asked.

"Yes. I am a very possesive man, and seeing another man's name on you bothers me." Aaron said. He started kissing up her neck, ending at her ear. "Who is he?" He whispered into her ear.

"It belonged to Charlie Weasley. He is my best friends' older brother." Hyacinth said, groaning in pleasure at his attentions.

"And why do you have it?" Aaron asked.

"I met him while visiting Fred and George, who are my best friends since I was eleven. I was fourteen, and Charlie was twenty one..."

Before she was able to continue, Aaron reared back as if struck. "That pedophilic asshole! Did he touch you?" Aaron asked, anger evident in every line in his body.

"NO!" Hyacinth said firmly. "Charlie worked at a wildlife preserve in Romania, and I was interested in it. We started a correspondance, but I didn't see him again until the summer after I turned seventeen." She said, running her hands up and down his chest, as if to soothe him.

"We were obviously attracted to one another, and started dating." Hyacinth said, making a calm down gesture with her hand. "I know, I know. It wasn't appropriate. Charlie never should have acted on his attraction. Anyway, Charlie insisted we keep it quiet, until after I turned eighteen. I still told Fred and George, because I told them everything. They were livid at Charlie, but chose to support us when I told them how much I cared for him." Hyacinth said.

She started running her fingers along his abs, effectively distracting him. "Did you love him?" Aaron asked. Suprisingly invested in her answer.

Hyacinth's face scrunched up in thought. "I thought I did at the time, but I was a really naive, sheltered girl. I know now that it was mostly infatuation." She said. "We were together for the summer, and I lost my virginity to him." She said. She stopped talking after looking at Aaron's face.

"He slept with you before you were eighteen?" Aaron said indignantly. "He should have known better. He should have been arrested..." He ranted, but was cut off by a kiss.

"It was a long time ago, and I consented. There's no use getting all worked up about it now." She said soothingly.

"What broke you up?" Aaron asked. He was slightly calmer, yet still angry.

Hyacinth's face closed off, and she looked away. "He went back to Romania." She said, her inflection saying that the subject was closed. "I only wear the jersey because it is so comfortable. I may have made different choices if I could go back, but I can't. I learned a lot from that relationship, so I just have to own it." She said

Aaron could tell from her words and her body language that the relationship must not have ended well. He decided to drop it. They both had past relationships they would rather forget. He decided a distraction was in order. "So, how much time do we have before the boys wake up?" He asked, desire in his eyes.

"Maybe an hour, or so. What could we possibly do in that hour?" She asked coyly. "Keep in mind, it needs to be vigorous to make up for my lost exercise." Hyacinth said, running her fingers along the V on his lower abdomen, tantilisingly close to his half hard cock.

Aaron smirked. "Oh, I'll give you a workout." Aaron promised, then turned them over until she was trapped beneath him. "To make sure you get a good workout, you should ride me. How does that sound?" He asked between kisses and nips on her breasts, finally sucking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, making her moan deeply.

"Yes, please." Hyacinth moaned. She could feel Aaron's now fully hard cock against her leg. Aaron continued sucking her nipples, until Hyacinth was soaking wet, and they were cherry red.

Hyacinth started pumping his cock, hoping to make him desperate to fuck her. "I'll give you what you want, baby." Aaron said. He needed to be inside her as soon as possible. He turned onto his back, then helped her position herself over his aching prick. "That's it, Hy." He groaned as she positioned his cock at her opening.

Hyacinth lowered herself slowly, loving the feeling of being filled. She threw her head back, moaning at the sensation.

"God, Hyacinth! You feel so good." Aaron said, toes curling in pleasure as she sank down on him.

Hyacinth started slowly, raising and lowering in long, slow movements. After a few minutes of this maddening pace, she ground down on him, and rotated her hips. Aaron groaned loudly, and started thrusting his hips upward. She started to speed up, squeezing her vaginal muscles at the same time.

Aaron was thrusting madly, her pussy was gripping him so tightly, that he was desperate to go faster. "Please, Hya. Please go faster!" He begged.

At his plea, she sped up. Her thighs aching from her punishing pace. She rode his large cock, hard. She could feel her orgasm building, every thrust moving her closer. The room was awash in the sounds of their pleasure, groans, moans, and grunts abounding.

Aaron was marveling at the feel of her, and he could feel his balls tightening. Tge sight of her riding his cock was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He reached down from her breasts, and started rubbing circles around her clit. "YES, Aaron!" Hyacinth exclaimed loudly, her body tightening in preparation of her orgasm. She looked right into his eyes, and he once again marveled at their beauty. Her pussy started spasming around him. "I'm coming!" She exclaimed, then lost her rythm.

Aaron couldn't help thinking she looked like a goddess when she came. When her rythm faltered, he quickly flipped them over. He pushed her legs over his shoulders, then started thrusting hard and fast, chasing his own climax

"God, Hy! Your pussy feels amazing around my cock." He said, moaning as he came closer and closer to coming. He continued thrusting, sending Hyacinth into another orgasm.

"Aaron!" Hyacinth called out, the pleaure making her legs shake.

Aaron's thrusts seemed to stutter, then she could feel the warmth of his seed filling her.

"Hyacinth!" He exclaimed, coming hard. He continued to thrust, until his climax was at it's end. Then he lowered himself to her mouth, kissing her passionately. He slowly pulled back, then collapsed over onto his back, bringing her with him. "Don't wear the jersey around me. Otherwise, I'll have to fuck you while your wearing it, and show you who you belong to." He said possesively, grabbing her ass and squeezing it.

"You realise that that is more of an incentive to wear it." Hyacinth said, shivering at his possesive tone.

"We'll see." He said. They lay quietly for a few moments, then Hyacinth started to get up.

"Shower, then pancakes." Hyacinth said as he groaned at her leaving the bed.

"If you insist." Aaron said, pouting. He followed her into the large bathroom, that had a huge shower, and an enormous tub. As they washed each other, Aaron and Hyacinth had similar thoughts.

Whatever happened in their relationship, they were in for a wild ride.


	7. Red Card!

I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds. _I tried to buy them, but they laughed at my offer of five dollars and a Kia Forte._

Chapter 7

Aaron watched as Hyacinth made pancakes and bacon. He was sitting at the island, drinking coffee. The boys were flitting around, except Jack. Jack was standing on a chair, listening intently to Hyacinth explain how to make blueberry pancakes. She was very patient, and made Jack feel like the only person in the room. He was grateful to her.

"Boys, will you set the table?" Hyacinth asked, handing Aaron some plates.

"Yes, Mummy." James and Andrew said in stereo.

After the table was set, Hyacinth placed a large platter of blueberry pancakes down, along with a plate of bacon. It smelled heavenly. They all sat down, and Hyacinth served the boys. She then took out a pizza cutter, which Aaron found strange.

"Who wants me to cut their pancakes?" She asked, and took each boys plate in turn. The pizza cutter made it quick and easy.

"That's a neat trick." Aaron said, impressed.

"Thanks. You learn a few of them when you are raising twins." She said. Aaron heard the 'alone' that finished that sentence.

"Are we still going to the zoo today?" Andrew asked.

Hyacinth looked at Aaron. She had been planning to take all three boys to the zoo today, but that was before Aaron came home. "We are, honey. But Jack and Aaron may have their own plans." She said, giving Aaron an apologetic look.

"Can we go too, Dad? Please?" Jack asked desperately, puppy dog eyes on full display.

Aaron folded like a deck of cards. "Sure, Jack. But I need to stop at home and change clothes first." He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, so he felt kind of gross. Plus, they were not casual enough.

"YES!" All three boys shouted. Hyacinth smiled sweetly at him, then directed her attention to the boys.

"Let's enjoy our pancakes, boys. The Zoo isn't going anywhere." Hyacinth said, adding syrup to the boys food. Aaron poured the boys cups of orange juice, and they started devouring their breakfast. After eating, they got the boys dressed in jeans and t-shirts. They each had a light jacket, and Hyacinth had packed a bag with hand wipes, hand sanitiser, juice boxes, and crackers.

They piled into Aaron's SUV, after switching out the booster seats. After quickly stopping by the Hotchner home so Aaron could change, they headed to the Zoo.

Aaron insisted on paying, even though Hyacinth and her boys' rate was discounted due to having season passes. Once they entered, they veered to the left. The first animal enclosure was the giraffes They bought some hay, and the boys took turns feeding them. Hyacinth was taking pictures the whole time, and got several good ones. The lions came next, then the zebras and tigers.

"Can we stop at the petting zoo next, Mummy?" Andrew asked.

"Does that sound good to you guys?" Hyacinth asked the others. They all agreed, so they set out towards there next. After feeding and petting various fat and pampered animals, they decided to stop for lunch.

Hyacinth smiled while watching all three boys as they played with action figures, and ate their chicken tenders. Aaron was eating with one hand, while making a giant hand monster that was attacking the super hero figures. Hyacinth took several pictures of this, and couldn't stop her giggles.

An older lady at the table next to them, leaned over and said; "You have such a beautiful family! You both must be so proud." Then she smiled sweetly, and turned back around. _'Well, things just got slightly awkward."_ Hyacinth thought. No matter how much she wished for it, Aaron was _not_ the twins' father. And Jack's mother was dead.

Aaron had also become slightly awkward, as if he was thinking something simular. Shortly thereafter, they finished eating.

The Zoo became a constant whirl of hippos , penguins, monkeys, and snakes. They had a great time, and the boys were were sound asleep minutes after they started home. Aaron and Hyacinth, however, never regained that easy going feeling.

The next couple of days, conversation just got more stilted between Aaron and Hyacinth. They both knew they needed to talk about it, but were not sure how to start. Aaron had taken to just avoiding talking.

Things finally came to a head a week later. It was the last soccer game of the season, and Aaron had taken a personal day to be sure he was there. He felt awful that he had let things get so far gone between them. He was desperate to hold Hyacinth in his arms again. He saw her unloading boxes full of goodie bags for the team, and Jack ran at her full tilt.

"Hya! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you." Jack chirped excitedly, hugging her around the middle.

"I missed you too, Jack." Hyacinth said, kissing the top of his head.

Aaron felt like an even bigger dick, now. "Hey. Need some help?" He called out to her, smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks, Aaron. I would appreciate it." Hyacinth said, voice slightly cooler. He winced. He guessed he deserved that.

They each picked up a box, and brought it to the side of the snack table. The boys ran off to the playground next to the field, and Aaron approached Hyacinth, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Can I talk to you privately, Hyacinth?" He asked.

"You want to talk, _now_?" She said, gesturing to the boxes and other items that needed to be set up.

"I can help. Just show me what to do." Aaron said. They quickly got the snacks and juice boxes set up, and moved away from the table for some privacy.

"What did you want to talk about? If this is the 'It's not you, it's me' talk, it's not necessary. I already got that." She said, snarkily.

Aaron was shocked. "What? Wait - NO! Why on Earth do you think that?" He said.

Hyacinth furrowed her brows at him, frowning. "What else was I supposed to think? We had sex twice, then all of a sudden you don't want to talk anymore? I can do the math, Aaron." She said, getting visibly upset.

'Oh, shit!' Aaron thought. 'I really fucked up royally. "Oh my God, Hy! I didn't realise it looked like that! I'm so sorry you felt that way. I don't want to stop seeing you. I truly care about you, I swear." He said earnestly.

"Then, what happened?" She asked, slightly mollified - yet confused.

Aaron groaned, unsure how to start. "I'm a moron." He stated. "It all started at the Zoo. After that woman thought we were a family, I started to feel like I was being disloyal to Hayley, like I was replacing her. Not just with you as my love interest, but with Jack as his mother. I wasn't sure how to discuss it, either." He ran his hands agitatedly through his hair. "I'm not that great at talking about my feelings." He said, wryly. "And things got so awkward, I just shut down emotionally." He said. "Can you forgive me?"

Hyacinth sighed, loudly. "I forgive you, and I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. I do need you to think things through, though. Do you feel this could be a long term relationship?" She asked, with intensity. "My boys have never had a father, but my last boyfriend Cedric had started to act like he was. They even called him Dad. Then, he took a job in Tokyo, and left. I can't put my boys through the wringer like that again, no matter how much I like you. Please take some time to think about whether you are willing to give this your all, or not. Let me know when you decide. Either way, I'll always be there for Jack." She said, then kissed his cheek, and walked away.

What on Earth was he going to do now?


	8. Offsides

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds. The only compensation received are reviews.**

 _Stay or leave - I want you not to go -_

 _but you should -_

 _It was good - as good, goes -_

 _Stay or leave - I want you not to go -_

 _but you did -_

 ** _Dave Mathews Band - Stay or Leave_**

 **Chapter 8**

Hotch was at a loss. He really liked Hyacinth, but he had let his fears and guilt take over, and he had screwed everything up. After the last game, the team got together for an awards dinner. Jack, Andrew, and James sat between him and Hyacinth. They did not get a chance to talk in private again, and Hotch was not sure what to say yet, anyway.

Hotch needed to decide if he was willing to work for their relationship. Hyacinth was right that it was not fair to the kids if he didn't. Who was this last boyfriend, by the way? The man was an idiot to leave Hyacinth and the boys for a job. So, the question became was _he_ an idiot as well? Hotch was a lot of things, but an idiot or a coward had never been one of them. His decision had been a foregone conclusion it seems.

Now that he knew what he wanted, he had to make amends for the hurt he had caused. He can't believe he made Hyacinth think that he had just used her for sex! He enjoyed sex, yes. The sex with Hyacinth was the best he ever had - mind blowing, really. But his libido did not rule him. Hotch quickly realised that some groveling was in order.

The next day, he was distracted at work. Strauss was on his ass, and everyone could tell he was on edge. Rossi finally pulled him aside a couple of hours before lunch. "Hotch? What is going on? You are obviously out of sorts today. Is there anything I can help you with?" Rossi asked.

Aaron sighed, and ran his hand over his head. "I screwed up. I have been dating the Mother of Jack's best friends for awhile. We had an awkward situation happen at the zoo, and I just shut down and stopped talking to her for a week. She took that to mean that I no longer wanted to see her, since I had gotten what I wanted." Hotch said. Rossi raised his eyebrow in question. "We had just had sex for the first time the night before, and morning of, the zoo." He explained.

Rossi smirked slightly. "Ah. Yes, that would cause a woman some doubt. So what are you going to do?" He asked.

Hotch sat heavily into his chair, and leaned his head into his hands. "I'm not sure, but I know groveling will be involved. Possibly a gift of some kind? I just don't know." Aaron said, sounding slightly defeated.

Rossi thought about it for a moment. "Do you know where she works?" Rossi asked, then realised what a stupid question that was. Of course Hotch knew. The first thing he would have done was a background check.

"Yes, of course." Hotch said. "Why?"

"First of all, send her flowers at work. They are a must for an apology to a lady. On the card, ask her to lunch. Maybe pack a picnic? Just be thoughtful about it. Women eat that kind of thing right up." Rossi said. He seemed very knowledgable on the subject. "Then, you have to validate her feelings, and explain what you can. Then ask for forgiveness. That is what I would do." He said.

Hotch thought about it for a moment, and decided that Rossi was right. He nodded to himself. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks." He said.

"Hey, no problem. So tell me, is she beautiful?" Rossi asked, leaning in.

Hotch leaned back in his chair, and grinned. "Hotter than Hell. She's brilliant, successful, and so sexy. She is a great Mom, too. She is great with Jack." Hotch said.

Rossi was surprised. Hotch was practically singing her praises! "You seem smitten." He said, knowingly.

Hotch paused at that, then decided it was true. "Yeah. I guess I am. Thanks, Dave. I've got to make a phone call." Aaron said. Rossi took that for the dismissal it was, and left Hotch alone in his office.

Hyacinth was having a stressful day. James had woken up with a sore throat this morning, and she just knew that Andrew would be next. One of her new, smaller clients was a picky asshole, that was never satisfied. He insisted that he only work with her, and then flirted shamelessly- even though he wore a wedding ring. She had been in a meeting all morning, and she desperately needed some coffee. As she left the conference room and entered her office, she noticed a gorgeous vase of flowers on her desk. She walked up to them, and opened the card.

 ** _Please have lunch with me? If you cannot, text me. Otherwise, I will pick you up at 1pm_**

 ** _Aaron_**

Hmm. She thought. Hyacinth looked at the clock, and noticed it was 12:30 already. She needed a break today, so she decided to go. "Susan, I'll be going out to lunch at 1 o'clock. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I would guess I'll be back by three." She told her secretary.

"Of course, Hyacinth. Those flowers arrived at 11 or so. You are a lucky girl, they are gorgeous!" Susan gushed.

"Let me know when Mr Hotchner arrives, please." Hyacinth said. She quickly got back to work, and was surprised at the knock on her door.

Aaron had just arrived at Hyacinth's advertising agency, and he couldn't help but be impressed. The agency was located on the top two floors of a highrise in downtown D.C. (He shuddered to think how expensive the rent was.) It was decorated in a clean, modern fashion, and the employees were very professional looking.

Aaron walked up to the receptionist's desk, and received a blinding smile from the older lady. "Can I help you, Sir?" She asked.

"Yes. I am here for Hyacinth Potter. My name is Aaron Hotchner." He said.

"One moment please." She said, then walked over to the glassed in office behind her. He could see Hyacinth hard at work at her computer. The office was spacious and airy, with large windows that had an amazing view of the Capitol.

The receptionist knocked on the door, and he heard Hyacinth's voice say; "Enter."

"Mr Hotchner is here to see you, Hyacinth." Susan said.

"Thank you, Susan. Send him in please." She said, while finishing up on her computer.

"Miss Potter will see you now, Sir."

Hyacinth looked up as soon as he came in the door. "Hello, Aaron. Give me two minutes to finish this up, and I'll be ready to go." She said, continuing to type. She finished up quickly, and saved her work.

"Your company is amazing, Hyacinth. You must be very proud." Hotch said.

"Thank you. I am quite proud." She got up, and he noticed her wearing snug black pants, a white button up shirt, and a green cashmere cardigan. "I was surprised to get your invitation. Thanks for the flowers, by the way. They are beautiful." She said.

"Thank you for agreeing to lunch. I have missed you." Aaron said.

Hyacinth was quiet as Aaron helped her into his car. She had missed him as well. Probably too much for their short relationship to be honest. It was slightly disconcerting.

"It is a beautiful day. I thought that we might have a picnic." Aaron said.

She was pleasantly surprised. "That sounds nice." Hyacinth said with a small smile.

They arrived at a small park, and Hotch got a large paper bag, and a blanket out of the backseat. Hyacinth kicked off her shoes, and joined him on the grass. After spreading out the blanket, he handed her a paper box.

"I hope a club sandwich is alright? There is also potato chips and brownies in there." Hotch said. He handed her a bottle of water, then opened his own box.

"Sounds good, thank you." They took a few bites of their food, then Aaron cleared his throat.

"I am sorry for what happened, Hyacinth. I let guilt and fear overwhelm me, and that is not your fault. I missed you like crazy. I missed the boys too. I am sorry I made you feel like I didn't value you. I hope you can forgive me." Hotch said, stroking her hand with his thumb.

Hyacinth looked at Aaron's earnest face, and knew she would forgive him. "Are you positive you want to be in our lives, Aaron? We are a package deal. For the longest time, the boys were all that I had. I won't disregard their well being for a relationship." She asked. She had to be sure.

Aaron looked her in the eyes. "Absolutely. I agree, 100%. I really like the twins, and I hope to spend more time with them. What we could have, what this could be, is worth the effort. When you told me about your last boyfriend, I thought he was an idiot for leaving you and the boys. I will not be an idiot if I can avoid it." He said. "Please give me another chance."

Hyacinth looked into his honest hazel eyes, and melted at the force of his words. "Ok. One more chance, Aaron. Please don't make me regret it."


	9. Corner

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT**

Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks since their picnic, and they were doing well. Aaron was slightly frustrated, because they had not had the opportunity to have sex again yet, but he was hoping that would be rectified tonight. Jack was sleeping over at the Potter's, and he was taking Hyacinth to see 'Wicked'. He and Jack had just arrived, and he was waiting for Hyacinth to come down.

"Are you staying the night, too?" James asked Aaron.

Aaron cleared his throat, not sure how to answer that. "I am not sure. Maybe?" He said, then turned towards the sound of Hyacinth coming down the stairs. He swallowed thickly at the sight of her. "You look gorgeous, Hya." He said, and she did.

Hyacinth was wearing an off the shoulder, black silk dress. It was ankle length, and fitted all the way to her knees, where it fanned out slightly. It looked like it was tailored just for her, (it was) and the deep decolletage showed off her impressive cleavage.

"Thank you, Aaron. You look very handsome." Aaron was wearing a crisp black suit, with a red silk tie. They made a beautiful couple. They kissed the boys goodbye, and left for the theater.

As they made their way into the building, Aaron saw Rossi off to the side, with his ex wife, Crystal. "I see one of my colleagues, over there. Do you mind if I introduce you?" He asked.

"Of course not. I am happy to meet your friends." Hyacinth said. She let Aaron lead her over to the bar area, towards an attractive older man, and his date.

"Rossi! I didn't expect to see you here. Crystal, good to see you again." He said, shaking her hand. "This is my girlfriend, Hyacinth Potter. Hyacinth, this is Dave Rossi, we work together. And this is his ex wife, Crystal."

Dave gave Hyacinth a subtle (but not subtle enough) once over, his eyes lingering on her chest. Aaron tightened his grip around Hyacinth's waist, giving Dave a warning look. He smiled charmingly, amused at Aaron's jealousy. "It is wonderful to meet you, my dear. Aaron told me you were beautiful, but I did not expect someone as stunning as yourself." He said, kissing her hand.

Hyacinth chuckled. "You have an entire team of charming men, don't you Aaron? It is very nice to meet you both." She said.

"It is! I need to head to the Ladies' Room, before we sit, Dave." Crystal said.

"Do you mind if I join you? I hate to leave during the show." Hyacinth said.

"Of course not. I think I saw one this way." Crystal said, leading Hyacinth off through the crowd.

"Well. You are fighting above your weight class aren't you, Hotch? She is gorgeous." Rossi said, sipping from his glass of scotch.

Aaron gave him a dirty look, and ordered himself and Hyacinth a drink. "I already had to warn Derek off, do I have to warn you too?" He asked, sourly.

Rossi chuckled deeply. "Oh, _ho_! I can just imagine Derek's reaction to her. She is too young for me, however. Fear, not." He said, with humor.

Aaron sighed. "It worries me, a little. I find myself irrationally jealous and possesive of her. I know what that can lead to. We see it in our work everyday." He said, sipping his drink.

Rossi looked at Aaron sharply. "What exactly are you saying?"

Aaron sighed, gustily. "I don't know, Dave." He ran his hand anxiously through his hair. "She has this jersey, from an old boyfriend. She sleeps in it occasionally. I want to burn it! The thought that she lost her virginity to the asshole who gave it to her, makes me simmer with anger. I have never acted this way before." He said.

"You are in love with her." Rossi said, surely.

Aaron jolted slightly, shocked. "It's too soon for that, surely?" He said.

Rossi gave him a deadpan look. "Since when has love followed a set time frame? Or any plan, for that matter? It is okay to fall in love again, Hotch." He said, patting Aaron on the back. "Here they come." He said, spotting the ladies.

They were laughing like old friends, garnering glances from around the room. Aaron noticed them, but he also noticed that she had eyes only for him. She smiled brightly at him, and he knew. He was falling in love with Hyacinth.

They parted ways, each to their own seats. Hyacinth loved the show, and as they left the theater, she took his breath away. Her eyes were shining, and she was talking exitedly about the stage management of the show. He pulled her to a halt, and kissed her, deeply. "You are so beautiful." He said, stroking her soft cheek. "I want to make love to you." Aaron said, gripping her hip tightly with his other hand.

"Take me home, Aaron. I want you, too." Hyacinth said, breathlessly. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the car. He helped her inside, then took off. He sped only slightly -which he felt was to his credit- and before long, they were at her house.

The house was dark, all the occupents already sleeping. Aaron followed Hyacinth quickly to her bedroom, pushing her gently into the closed door. He kissed her, hungrily. Trailing open mouthed kisses, and nips down her neck. He worked his hot mouth onto the swells of her breasts, causing her to moan. He reached around, unzipping the back of her dress, and working it off of her arms. It fell down, leaving her in a black, silk corset, complete with garters and stockings.

"Mmmm." Aaron groaned. "You are trying to kill me." He said, cupping one of her breasts. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently.

"No. I am trying to entice you." She said, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

"Mission accomplished." He said, running his hands over her ass, and grinding into her. He felt her hands tugging on his belt, and he backed up a little, giving her room. She stepped out of the pool that her dress had made around her feet, and kicked off her heels.

Hyacinth continued to undress him, ghosting her hand along his erection. He groaned, bucking into her hand. These barely there touches were not enough! He finally decided enough was enough, and took control. He quickly undressed her, fumbling with the corset, but managing. He dropped to the floor in front of her, rolling the stockings down her thighs. He grabbed her hips, burrying his face into her panties. He breathed in the scent of her arousal, and placed a sucking kiss on the wet spot that had formed.

Hyacinth moaned deeply, throwing her head back against the wall. "Aaron! Please?" She begged. He pulled her panties off swiftly, and cupped her with his hand.

"God! Want you, so bad! You are a Goddess, let me worship you?" He said, voice deep with arousal. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and walked her over to the bed. He laid her down, and started showering her body with kisses. Little bites, and licks provided contrast.

Hyacinth had never been so wet. She was almost incoherent, lost in sensation. "Please, Aaron! I need you inside me." She pleaded.

Aaron was so hard, it was almost painful. He decided to put them both out of their misery. He positioned himself at her entrance, nudging through the wetness there. He closed his eyes in reaction to the feeling of her body welcoming his cock. "Oh! Yes, that's it, baby." He moaned, thrusting into her to the hilt. She was so tight around him, and felt so amazing, he had to fight not to come.

"Aaron." She moaned. "God, you feel so good!" She started moving her hips, seeking friction. Aaron groaned, gustily. He started thrusting, getting chills from the pleasure. The moved together, keeping eye contact. Each enjoying the sight of the other in the throws of passion. The tension built, causing him to speed up, the sounds of their extacy filling the room.

"Hyacinth!" He moaned, lowly. Aaron reached between them, and started rubbing her clit. "Come for me, Hyacinth." He pleaded. He was about to come any minute, he wasn't sure how long he could hold off.

Hyacinth was so close, every thrust of his hips, and touch of his finger bringing her closer. "Aaron!" She exclaimed, tightening around him. Her orgasm rushed over her, causing her to grip his ass tightly, driving his cock deeper inside her. His thrusts stuttered, and then he was coming.

"Uhh!" He moaned, continuing to thrust, until he collapsed on top of her. He was wrung dry, completely spent. "Sorry." He said, rolling off of her.

"Hmmm." Hyacinth hummed, rolling over to snuggle close to his chest. She sat up sluggishly, grabbing the comforter to cover them both. Aaron put his arms around her, pulling her closer to his warm chest. They fell asleep quickly, cuddled together. Reveling in the feeling of their sated bodies.


	10. The Game Is Changed

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds!**

 ** _WARNING: Violence, angst,_** ** _religeous themes._**

Chapter 10

Hyacinth woke up the next morning, and got ready for her run. It was six a.m., and the rest of the household was asleep. She dressed in yoga pants, a sports bra, and a tank top, then tied her New Balance running shoes on. She leaned over, kissing Aaron on the forehead, lightly. Hyacinth continued through the house, quietly. She stopped at the door to the twin's bedroom, and straightened their blankets - kissing all three boys on the head. James and Andrew had twin beds on either side of the room, and Jack was in the trundle bed that was connected to Andrew's.

Hyacinth grabbed a bottle of water, and left the house as quietly as possible. She put her earbuds in, and started stretching. After a few minutes, she took off in a brisk jog, around the trail that surrounded a man-made lake in her neighborhood.

As she ran, she thought about her relationship with Aaron. She had tried to be reserved in her feelings, but she knew that it was futile. She was falling in love with him.

As Hyacinth was pondering the implications of that, a man was watching from the wooded area to her left. He had been watching her for three weeks now, and he was finally ready to grab her. He needed money for his revolution, and she was super rich. The fact that she was beautiful was just a bonus. He needed a bride to start the new Kingdom of Zion, and she had proven to be fertile.

He knew she had a lover, but once she knew she was being chosen as the bride of the Second Coming, she would fall into line. If he had to use her children against her, he would. Any revolution required bloodshed - that was a fact of life.

Hyacinth was running, right next to the wooded area. All of a sudden, she was tackled from the side. She went down hard, screaming as she felt her shoulder pop out of socket from the impact. All she could see was a man all dressed in black. She started to struggle, screaming as loud as she could. Kicking out as hard as she could, she made contact with his groin. He grunted, but placed his forearm against her neck, cutting off her air supply. A hand covered her mouth, and she bit his finger as hard as she could.

"Fuck! Be still, Bitch!" Her attacker said, before back-handing her across the face. Hyacinth struggled as well as she could, with only one usable arm, and her breathing blocked. Her vision started to blur around the edges, and as he slammed her head back into the concrete, she lost her grip on consciousness.

Deacon had not expected such a fight, but he had finally subdued her. He threw her limp body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He did not know that the struggle was caught on film. The exclusive neighborhood that Hyacinth lived in, had security cameras monitoring the park/lake area. He carried Hyacinth through the wooded area, then placed her in the back of his black SUV.

Back at Hyacinth's house, Aaron had just woken up. He looked around, then noticed the time. Hyacinth was probably on her morning run. He took a quick shower, then went down to the kitchen to make coffee. Thirty minutes later, he was joined by the boys, who were clamoring for breakfast. He made eggs and toast, and was starting to get worried about Hyacinth. She should have been back by now, he thought.

"Where is Mummy?" James asked, starting on his eggs.

"She is on a run this morning." Hotch said, his anxiety slightly increasing. He went out to the garage, to make sure her car was not missing. It was there, and nothing else seemed amiss. He finally called Winky, and asked her to come sit with the kids while he searched for Hyacinth. It was now 8:30 am, and he knew something had to be wrong. Maybe she was injured?

Thirty minutes earlier, a man walking his dog had come across a harrowing scene. A broken ipod, and a small puddle of blood. There was a hot pink and silver womens' running shoe on the side of the path, and a discarded water bottle nearby. He followed what looked like military boot prints, into the wooded area. He immediately called the police. He was still waiting for a patrol car, when he heard a man calling for someone.

"HYACINTH! HYACINTH!" The man was yelling, his eyes searching the areas around the footpath. His eyes noticed the man and his dog, and he jogged over. "Have you seen a dark haired woman jogging?" Hotch asked, before coming around the bend, and noticing the scene. As soon as he saw the blood, his heart was in his throat.

"No, but I found this ipod and blood on the ground. I called the police, but they have not arrived yet." The man said, pointing to Hyacinth's cracked ipod, that was laying on the ground.

Aaron's knees almost gave out on him, but he held on. He grabbed his phone, and called 911. " _9-1-1, What is your emergency?"_ A disinterested sounding voice answered.

 ** _"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. I need police at the lakeside in the Country Club Hills' neihborhood ASAP. There has been a possible abduction."_** Hotch said clearly into the phone. Inside though, his mind was reeling. What had happened? Was Hyacinth ok?

 _"Do you know the name of the victim?"_ The 911 operator asked.

 ** _"Yes. Her name is Hyacinth Potter. She left at about 6am this morning for a jog, but she never came home. I came searching for her, and found someone who had called the police earlier due to finding the scene of a struggle."_** Hotch explained, trying to stay professional.

 _"Do you know if she has any enemies? Anyone you can think of that would take her?"_ The woman asked, after dispatching Police to the scene.

 ** _"No, not that I am aware of. She is very wealthy, but that is the only reason I can think of."_** Hotch said, he continued to answer questions, then hung up when Law enforcement showed up.

"Agent Hotchner? I am Officer Luckett, can you tell me what happened?" The police officer asked, starting off a long day. Aaron was haunted.

What had happened to Hyacinth?


	11. This Is NOT a Game

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

 ** _WARNING: There will be sexual assault (NOT ACTUAL PENETRITIVE RAPE) and violence in this chapter! TRIGGER WARNING! Religeous themes, not meant to offend._**

Chapter 11

Hyacinth woke quickly, jarring from unconsciousness with a gasp. Pain seared through her shoulder, and her throat throbbed. She was being carried like a sack of potatoes down some dark, narrow, dirt stairs. At her gasp, the hand gripping her left thigh, ran up the back of it -carressing her ass.

"Awake, I see? Good." Deacon said, then smacked her roughly when she started to struggle. "There is no point in fighting it. You are well and truly mine, now. No one will ever find you here." He said, then tossed her roughly to the small cot located in the dank cellar.

Hyacinth yelled in pain, the impact causing her still -dislocated shoulder to wrench, causing agony to shoot through her bruised body. Her mouth was dry, and she started to panic, as the full scale of her situation became clear. Her heart was beating frantically against her chest, and her breath starting coming in quick gasps.

" _Please."_ Hyacinth croaked, her throat burning in protest against her earlier injuries. Her windpipe felt as if it had been crushed, her split lip pulling against the slight scab that had formed while she was unconscious. Her head was throbbing, and she could feel dried blood crusting in her hair. "Where am I? Why did you take me?" She rasped in horror.

Deacon ignored her, and pulled her good arm away from her body. Before she could think, she felt the click of cold metal against her wrist. The ominous sound of a lock latching, paired with the tight feel of a cuff around her wrist, sealed her horror.

"Now, now. Calm yourself. You will not be hurt it you cooperate. My name is Deacon Meadows. I am a Prophet, sent by Father God, to ressurect the new Kingdom of Zion." He said grandly, eyes shining in fanatacism. "You are going to help usher in a new world. You are to sign over your financials to me, and then you will be my bride. My current wife cannot beget me any children, but you are obviously fertile. You should be proud of your contribution to the cause." He said, then started running his hands down her shaking body.

"You're crazy." Hyacinth whispered, as she tried to shy away from his hands. The hit to the face was swift, and brutal, causing her tender lip to explode with a burst of blood.

Deacon tisked as he gripped her hips tightly. "Ungrateful whore!" He whispered loudly in her ear. "I know you are fucking that man who stayed over last night. First you become pregnant out of Holy Wedlock, then you flaunt yourself like the Whore of Babylon! You will answer for your sins!" Deacon shouted in her face, spittle flying.

Hyacinth cringed back in terror. He knew about her boys? About Aaron and Jack? She licked her lips, and decided to beg. " _Please._ My babies need me. I'll give you every penny I have, just let me go. _Please."_ She pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.

Deacon looked enthralled as they fell down her cheeks. "So beautiful." He said, stroking her cheek in what he assumed was a loving way. It caused Hyacinth to shiver. He was mad. This was madness! "After you have realised that this is what's best for you, and your children, you will see them again. First, you need to repent your wickedness, and be Baptised in the True Faith. Then we shall Marry. The sooner you get with God, the sooner you'll be allowed your freedom." He said, then started pulling her shoe, and socks off.

"However, I think I deserve a little preview, yes? After all, you have been giving yourself away already. A little taste won't hurt." Deacon said with a smirk. He suddenly yanked her yoga pants and panties down, causing her to scream and kick. He grabbed her leg, then pinned her down with his weight. He grasped her chin in a vice-like grip, twisting her head to the side sharply. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will. You will do _what_ I say, _when_ I say it! Or your children will reap the consequences!" He yelled, causing her breath to hitch. She stilled, falling limp. She could take anything this monster would dish out, but she wouldn't risk her children. Not for all the money in the world, and not for her own safety.

"Good girl." He said, pleased with her submission. She would make the perfect addition to his family. He smiled sweetly at her petrified form. "Now, I am not an unreasonable man." He said, leaning back. He took a switchblade out of the sheath on his belt, and opened it, holding it up for her frightened eyes. "I won't 'know' you in the biblical sense, until you have been cleansed by the Blood of the Lamb, and we are one."

Deacon gripped the bottom of her tank top, then placed the blade under it, cutting it off slowly. Her body started to shake in fear, and she was covered in a cold sweat. He cut her top off meticulously, then pulled up the edge of her sports' bra. She tried to still her quaking body, not wanting to be cut. By the look on his face, she could tell he enjoyed her fear. He was getting off on it. Soon she was naked, and she closed her eyes at the look of lust on his face. She didn't want to see.

"Mmmm." He hummed, running his hands down her breasts. The room, and his hands were cold, causing her nipples to pucker. Deacon chuckled darkly. "You dirty, whore. I knew you would like it." He said, groping her breasts roughly. Hyacinth cringed away, wishing for nothing more than to shut the world away, closing off her mind. He fondled her roughly, and pushed his fingers roughly into her folds. She was dry as a bone, and he snarled. "You'll beg for it, before I'm done!" He said, slapping her across the face. He stepped away from her several minutes later, not receiving his desired reaction from her. "I'll be back. You better get right with your Maker, little girl." He sneered at her.

As he left the dank cellar, leaving her completely in the dark, she wept. She could only hope Aaron would know she was missing soon. "Please, Aaron. Protect my boys, all four of them." She whispered thickly into the stale pillow.


	12. Endgame

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds!**

 ** _Warning: Violence, angst, sexual assault (forced oral sex)._**

Chapter 12

Aaron was panicking. He had called Winky, and had her take all three boys to his house. He did not know if the person targeted Hyacinth specifically, or if it was random. He wasn't taking any chances, however. Winky had called Hyacinth's best friends, and Godfather, and notified them of what happened. They were currently flying toward Dulles Airport.

It had been twelve hours since Hyacinth had been taken. They had made quick progress due to the surveillance footage. The entire attack was caught on tape, and was very hard for Aaron to watch. He knew she had to be frightened, and in pain. He hoped to God she was just being held for ransom, and that she wasn't being sexually assaulted, or Heaven forbid - killed. He could not handle it if he lost her.

It was hard enough losing his ex-wife. He and Hailey had been having problems for awhile, and he could never forgive her cheating, but he still cared for her based on what they had had in the past. He knew, without a doubt, that he was in love with Hyacinth. Now, he just had to hope that he got a chance to tell her.

"Hotch. How are you holding up?" Rossi asked. He was worried about Hotch's frame of mind. Not to mention Hyacinth, who he had only met last night.

"As well as can be expected. Thank you guys for helping." Hotch said, robotically.

"Of course. We wouldn't have it any other way. You need to eat something." Rossi said, handing Hotch a bag of McDonalds. "I got the boys Happy Meals. That's for you. Eat it- no objections." He said, passing him a large coke.

Aaron made a face, but slowly ate about half of the grilled chicken sandwich and fries.

"Hotch! I believe I've got an ID!" Garcia's voice said, coming over the speaker phone on Derek's phone.

"Explain." Hotch barked, perking up.

"I have been watching any video surveillance footage from around the area, noting cars that passed around the time of the kidnapping, then I am bringing up their registrations, and looking at the license pics of the owners. A large, black, Suburban passed closely by a jewelry store, and the driver looks like the unsub from the kidnapping footage. Same hat and everything. The car is licensed to 36 year old, Deacon Meadows. He has served 18 months for theft by deception. He also owns a property outside of Hampton Roads, Virginia. It is a religeous compound. He is the self-styled leader of The Blood of New Zion, a group he founded. There are currently approximately 20 followers known." Garcia stated.

Hotch felt hope for the first time in a long time. "Let's get the locals on the phone, and coordinate with them. _Move!"_ Hotch barked, loudly.

"You know they aren't going to let you near this, right?" Spencer said, nervously.

"I'd like to see them try to stop me." He growled, then left to get into his car. The drive would be around two and a half hours, and he wanted to get there ASAP.

At the compound, Hyacinth was struggling. They had not given her any food, and she had only been given sips of water. The woman who brought the water to her, was apparently Meadow's wife. She was frightfully skinny, and wearing a shapeless, sack -like dress. Her hair was mousy brown, and in a severe bun. She looked completely beaten down by life, but she refused to talk to Hyacinth. She would not meet her eyes, or say a word.

Hyacinth accepted a sip of water, wetting her parched throat. "I need to use the loo." She rasped out, her throat still throbbing. Her entire left arm was discolored. Her circulation was being compromised by her dislocated shoulder, and she was worried that she would lose function if it was not fixed soon.

The woman looked up, startled. She looked confused. "The bathroom." Hyacinth clarified. The woman left, and Hyacinth took stock of her situation. She was still nude, and the cellar she was in was cold, and damp. Her breathing was becoming more labored, and she was in immense pain. The door rattled open, and her captor swaggered down the stairs.

"So. Mary Kay tells me you need a favor. What will you do for me, if I let you use the facilities?" He said, running his eyes over her nakedness.

"I need to use the toilet, not a favor." Hyacinth whispered.

"I don't _have_ to let you do anything, but I might- out of the goodness of my heart." He said, as he ran a hand up her leg.

"There is no goodness in you." Hyacinth said quietly. The blow came in a flash, and Hyacinth's jaw exploded in pain.

"Whore! You are forgetting your place! Guess I'll have to remind you." Deacon yelled angrily. He proceeded to take off his belt, and beat her harshly with it. The strikes came hard and fast, causing her to yell in pain. She thrashed, and he put his knee on her chest to hold her down. He dropped the belt, and placed his hands on her shoulders, putting all of his weight on her. She felt a sickening pop, and screamed in agony. Her shoulder had roughly been pushed back into place.

Hyacinth blacked out due to pain, losing control of her bladder in the process.

"Worthless whore." Deacon said, hopping off of her. "Might as well be good for something." He said to himself, unzipping his pants. He pulled his penis out of the placket of his briefs, and pumped it a few times. He grabbed her breasts harshly, then straddled her chest. He grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open.

The inside of her mouth was filled with blood, and he realised he might have broken her jaw, and that she had a broken tooth. He forced his cock into her mouth, thrusting down her damaged throat. She started choking, and struggling weakly.

Hyacinth woke, unable to breathe. Something was being shoved down her throat. She struggled, pushing weakly at whatever was holding her down. Her eyes opened wide as she realised what was happening. Her captor was straddling her, his knees pressing down painfully on her shoulders. He was shoving his dick down her throat, harshly.

"Suck it, whore!" He groaned, grabbing the sides of her head, and thrusting hard and fast. Hyacinth couldn't breathe, her jaw was in agony, and her body throbbed in pain. Instinctively, she bit down on his cock as hard as she could, causing him to scream in surprised agony. Blood burst into her mouth, and he punched her in the side of the head to get her to release him.

Hyacinth was soon trying to fend off blows with her weak, left arm. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" He said, punching her in the areas he knew she was already injured.

"Deacon! There are police here!" Mary Kay yelled down the stairs.

"Fuck!" He screamed. How did this all go so wrong? He shoved his bleeding cock into his pants, and then ran up the stairs. He looked out the window, and noticed that the place was surrounded. He wondered how they found him.

He decided to pretend ignorance, and hope they did not find the hidden entrance to the cellar. Before he could get to the door, he heard; "FBI! SEARCH WARRANT!" The door exploded open, and men with shields were rushing in. His faithful put their hands up as close to twenty officers in riot gear poured into the room. He was taken down hard, by a black man in an FBI vest. His name badge said 'MORGAN'.

Deacon was seperated from the others. A man that looked familiar, came up to him with gun drawn. "Where is Hyacinth?" He barked, right in Deacon's face.

Deacon suddenly recognised him. He was the woman's lover.

"Hotch! The wife told us where to find her!" Rossi said, coming up behind him.

"Where?" He said, following Rossi.

"There is a cellar. Hotch..." He started, then paused.

"What?" Hotch said impatiently.

"The wife of the perp said she thought he had assaulted Hyacinth, sexually." Rossi said.

Hotch closed his eyes in reaction.

"Ma'am? This is the FBI, you are safe now." Hotch heard a female Agent say, and he took off to the location of the commotion. He walked quickly down a set of narrow, dark stairs. The sight that greeted him would be stamped in his mind forever.

Hyacinth was laying, handcuffed to a bed. She was naked, beaten and bloody. Her face was so swollen and bruised, she was hardly recognizable. Her chest, shoulders, and thighs were black and blue, covered in deep bruising, she had marks along her body that showed she had been whipped.

"Hyacinth?" Hotch said, hoarsely. She looked up, and caught his eyes.

"Aaron." She whispered plaintively, reaching out her free arm.

"GET THE PARAMEDICS!" Hotch yelled, taking off his jacket, and placing it over her shivering body. "I've got you, baby. Everything will be alright." He said, holding her hand gently.

"The boys, are my three boys ok?" She said, then started coughing, and spitting up blood.

"Try not to force yourself, ok? The boys are safe at my place. Your Godfather, and Fred and George are with them. They are under guard." Hotch said, a tear running down his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The paramedics arrived, and placed her on a stretcher. Hotch climbed in the ambulance behind her, and overheard an interesting tidbit.

"She almost bit his penis in half! I've never seen anything like it." One of the EMT's outside of the ambulance said.

"Serves him right, did you see the state of her?" The other said, as they walked toward the cab of the vehicle.

It made his stomach turn, knowing what she must have gone through. She was a fighter, though.

He just hoped she would be alright.


	13. The Waiting Game

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

 ** _Warning: Descriptions of violence, and sexual assault._**

Chapter 13

Hyacinth refused to let go of Aaron's hand. This made it difficult to get out of the ambulance, and into the exam room, but they managed. Keeping her calm and comfortable was a priority of everyone there.

Hyacinth seemed to have gone into shock, and she was staring into space. The doctors were asking her questions, but she did not answer.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Her name is Hyacinth Potter. She was abducted, beaten, and sexually assaulted. I don't know much about her condition, but I do know that her shoulder was dislocated in the initial struggle. She was found naked in this condition. The perp's wife said he had assaulted her sexually. I don't know exactly to what extent. At least orally. I was told she bit his penis almost in half." Aaron said grimly, giving the Doctors a place to start.

They put Hyacinth to sleep, so they could examine her fully. Aaron stepped outside to call her Godfather and the Weasley twins. He found out that Morgan had already informed them, and they were on their way to the hospital.

Hotch sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands. He was absolutely positive that he was in love with Hyacinth. Right now might not be the best time to tell her, though. He prayed to any God that would listen that she would recover, mentally and physically.

"How is she? Where is she?" Sirius asked, rushing up to Hotch.

"They put her to sleep to examine her. They are doing x-rays right now. Sirius... she was sexually assaulted. I don't know if he actually raped her, but I know that she bit his penis harshly when he forced her to perform oral sex." He said. He hated to be the one to tell them that, but it was better than hearing it from the Doctor.

Sirius made a sound like a wounded animal, and collapsed into a chair. Fred and George looked furious, and devastated. George especially. " _Who did this?_ " George asked, voice cold and harder than it had ever been before.

"Some religious nut. We don't know much at this time. My team will keep me updated, but I refuse to leave her." Aaron said.

"You are in love with her?" George asked, sounding strange. Hotch looked him over, before understanding dawned.

"Yes, I am. She doesn't know yet. Does she know that you are in love with her?" Aaron asked George.

George started slightly at the question, then smiled wryly. "She has no clue. I am nothing more than an older brother figure to her. It is enough for me."

Just then, the Doctor entered the small, private waiting room they were in. "Family of Hyacinth Potter?" He asked, sitting in a plastic chair.

"Yes. How is she?" Sirius asked urgently.

"She has a long list of injuries, but she will recover. She has a broken jaw, and tooth. Two cracked ribs, numerous bruises and lacerations consistant with a belt. She also had a large bump on her head. Her throat was damaged by manual strangulation. Her worst injury is to her shoulder. It appears as if it stayed dislocated for several hours, cutting off some of the bloodflow to her arm. She will require exstensive physical therapy to regain full use of that arm. We are watching her for pneumonia, and giving her fluids to combat dehydration." He said.

"Have you done a rape kit?" Hotch asked hoarsely.

"Yes. It appears that she was penetrated with something small, not a penis. I believe it was probably with fingers. She has slight tearing, but not exstensive. There is some evidence of recent sex, but not rape." He said, looking at the men in the room quizically.

Aaron cleared his throat. "We were together the night before she was taken." He said.

The doctor nodded, then continued.

"We have also taken swabs from her mouth. She needs to have surgery to wire her jaw shut to stabilize it. She is currently being prepped for it. I will allow you to see her quickly, but she is still unconscious." He said, standing up to lead them to her room.

Seeing Hyacinth like that was heartbreaking for all four men. They were all ready to kill her captor. Aaron had already killed a man with his bare hands, and he would not hesitate to do the same again. Deacon Meadows better hope he never steps foot outside of prison. He would be first in a long line of men waiting to end his miserable existence.

A few hours later, Aaron sat next to her bed. He held her hand in his own, as she slept fitfully. Sirius and Fred had gone back to his place to stay with the boys. George was sitting across the room, dozing in a recliner. Hyacinth had woken up after surgery, not able to talk clearly because of her jaw. She asked after their boys, and clung to Aaron like a lifeline. The narcotic pain medication they had her on had quickly knocked her out again.

Aaron felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He gently released her hand, and stepped into the hallway. "Hotchner." He said as he answered the phone.

"Hotch, I have some info on Hyacinth's case. According to Meadows, he took Hyacinth for her money, and to make her his second wife. He needed the money for his 'New Zion', and as his first wife was barren, he decided to keep her. He admitted to threatening her twins to force her into compliance. He said that until she was 'cleansed from being a wanton whore', he would not have sex with her. He felt he should get some use out of her though, which led to him forcing himself down her throat after he beat her unconscious. She woke up during the assault, and bit his dick almost clean off. I have seen the pictures, it is a gruesome wound. Anyway, he started to beat her more in retaliation, when we arrived. He is being charged with Aggravated Kidnapping, Aggravated Sexual Assault, False Imprisionment, Aggravated Assault, and Attempted Extortion. He is being held without bond." Rossi said, sounding disgusted.

Hotch clenched his jaw in agitation. At least they found her quickly. "Thanks, Rossi. I am taking a leave of absence for a couple of weeks. That means you are in charge. Thanks for the update." He said, sighing in exhaustion.

He returned to Hyacinth's side, taking her hand again. Soon, she would be forced to speak to the Police, and relive her horrible ordeal.

He promised himself, and Hyacinth, that he would be there to support her every step of the way.


	14. FOUL

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Min** **ds**

 ** _WARNING_** :

Chapter 14

Hyacinth woke asking after the boys again. "Please. I need to _see_ that they are alright. I am including Jack when I say 'my boys'. I am not trying to take Hailey's place, but I love Jack like my own, and I need to see that they are all ok." Hyacinth said, pleadingly to Aaron.

He smiled at her. "Of course. I know you don't mean to take her place. I know Hailey would have wanted Jack to have as much love as possible in his life. Jack loves you, and he has been beyond worried about you. Both of us Hotchner men have. I'll have someone bring them over." He said, leaning forward to kiss her. He quickly aborted the motion, looking horrified. "I am _so_ sorry! I wasn't thinking..." He started explaining hastily, until Hyacinth interrupted.

Her voice was barely discernable due to her jaw, but made herself understood. "It's ok. I want kisses. anything else is a no, but kisses are good. I... I will be okay. It may take some time, but I will be okay. He won't win." Hyacinth said haltingly.

Hotch's eyes grew steely. "No, he won't."

"Can we tell the boys I had an accident or something? They are too young to understand what is going on." Hyacinth said, a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

Hotch cringed. "Um... I already told them that a bad man had taken you, but I promised to find you." He quickly explained at the panicked look in her eyes. "They knew something was up, and I heard Andy asking Jamie if he thought you were dead. I had to tell them something. Jack had already told them about what happened to him and Hailey." He said, apologetically.

Hyacinth was horrified, but could not blame Aaron. He was put into an impossible situation. There were no _good_ options, just less bad ones.

"That's probably better in the long run, anyway. One of their friends were bound to have heard about it. I wouldn't want them to learn it from anyone else." She said, closing her eyes in fatigue.

"Why don't you take a nap while I call everyone?" Hotch asked, getting out his phone.

"I'm sorry. This medicine makes me so tired." Hyacinth said, rubbing her eyes with her good hand. They were about the only part of her face that was not black and blue.

"That's ok. Rest is good for you. You don't need to apologise." He said, patting her leg. He was afraid to be too physical with her, and he couldn't bear to hurt her.

"Can I have a hug, Aaron? I just need some positive contact. Some comfort." Hyacinth said, gripping his hand to stop him from getting up from the bed.

Hotch took her gently into his arms. "You never have to ask, Hy. I will always want you in my arms." He said, cradling her gently. If he felt the silent tears falling onto his shoulder, he made no remark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Hyacinth was being released from the hospital. A lot had happened in that week. The boys had visited every day after school, providing lively company for a slightly numb Hyacinth. She had given Aaron a key to her house, and he had taken care of getting her security system updated.

He had also packed a bag for him and Jack, and left it there. They were going to be staying for at least a week, maybe more. Hotch had taken two weeks off, having to use some of his vacation time. Strauss was being a total bitch about him taking off, and refused him leave. It was a vindictive, petty act. He was not surprised.

Hotch had spent the week she had been in the hospital taking care of things, and taking care of the boys so Sirius, Fred and George could visit Hyacinth. The majority of that time though, he spent with Hyacinth.

Problems arose when they were almost to Hyacinth's drive way. More accurately, _a_ problem. As in one, _H_ _uge. Fucking. P_ _roblem._ As soon as Hyacinth saw the man standing in her driveway, she let loose a stream of curses that would make a Sailor gape. She got on the phone, and told Sirius to pick the boys up from school, and keep them away from the house until her or Aaron called.

"What's going on, Hy? Who is that?" Aaron asked, on red alert.

She held up a finger, and called Fred. "What in the _actual fuck_ is Oliver Wood doing in my fucking drive way?" She growled into the phone, causing Aaron's face to harden.

 ** _"What? That absolute wanker! We are on the way. Don't worry, babe."_** Fred said, then hung up.

"I swear to God! I am going to kick his arse, six ways to Sunday." She ranted. Her jaw throbbed. They had unwired it yesterday, but it was still sore.

"I'll help." Aaron gritted between clenched teeth.

Hyacinth got out of the car, quicker than he thought possible in her condition, but he followed swiftly behind.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Wood? What right do you have to show up at my home? Crawl back into the sewer you seeped out of. I don't want you here." Hyacinth said, spitting fire.

"Don't be like that, baby. I came as soon as I heard. Babydoll, what did that man do to you?" Oliver said, voice sad as he looked over her injuries.

"No worse than you did to me emotionally, Wood. Get off my property, and don't come back." She said, causing him to flinch.

"WAIT! Can... can I see the boys?" He asked, looking scared, yet hopeful.

"Over my dead body!" Was growled, but not by Hyacinth.

Aaron Hotchner had entered the fray, and he would _not_ let this deadbeat asshole hurt _his_ sons!


	15. Love Is The Goal

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

 **WARNING: Bad language**.

Chapter 15

Aaron was livid. How dare this poor excuse for a man try to slink into the lives of _his family,_ after years of abandonment! He would not let this stand!

"Over my dead body!" Hotch said, stance becoming aggressive.

"Who the Hell are you?" Oliver asked, anger rushing through him.

"Who am I? Who the Hell are _you_ to demand anything from Hyacinth?" Hotch asked, shocked at Wood's gall. "I am the man who has been by her side, spending time with _her_ boys. _I_ am the one who made them pancakes, who bandaged their scrapes, and the one who cleaned Jamie's vomit out of the carpet, when he was sick from too much cake. All you are is a sperm donor, too stupid to realise what a gift those boys were." Hotch ranted at the speechless man.

Hyacinth leaned against Hotch, drained by this whole scenerio. He put his arm around her waist, supporting her.

"Go away, Oliver. We don't want, or need you here. You signed away all rights to the twins. You have no right to just show up here, expecting to just waltz back into my boy's lives. They have never met you. They have never talked to you. Hell- they've never even seen your picture. You are no one to them, or me. Leave, now. If not, I'll call the police." Hyacinth said, tiredly. She just wanted to collapse on the couch, and watch movie with Aaron, not all this drama.

Wood looked angry, and sad in turns. "Fine, I'll leave. But I will be back to see _my children_!" He said, before stomping over to his rented car.

As soon as he left, Aaron helped Hyacinth into her house. He settled her onto the large, chaise lounge that was a part of the large, sectional sofa in her Family Room. He took off her shoes, and covered her in a throw blanket that sat on the back of the sofa. He sat her drink on the table within reach, as he heard her call Sirius. He sat next to her, and she cuddled closer. After explaining what happened, and asking Sirius to bring the boys home after school, she ended the call.

"Sirius is contacting my lawyer, and starting a petition for a 'no contact order'. Hopefully he will be successful." Hyacinth said, burying her face in his neck. She had been soaking up his affection, loving the pure emotion behind it.

"Don't worry, love. I'll have Garcia compile information on his life, and exploits since he left you. We can then use that info to force him into compliance, or use it in Court if needed." Aaron said, already texting his co-worker. They lay, cuddled together for several moments, thinking their own thoughts.

Hyacinth just looked at Aaron, slightly nonplussed at how supportive he had been since her attack. She truly loved him. She knew he may not feel the same, but his behavior said otherwise. She needed to tell him how she felt, regardless of the risk.

"Aaron?" She said, haltingly.

"Hmmm?" He answered absentmindedly, finishing his text.

Hyacinth waited until he stopped texting, and looked down at her face. "I... I want to tell you something. I- I love you." She stated, not seeing his shocked, yet happy expression. "Don't feel like you have to say it back. I don't want you to feel pressur...oomf" Hyacinth started, only to be cut off by a searing, yet careful, kiss.

Hotch cupped her cheek carefully, kissing her with tender adoration. He finally broke the kiss off, resting his forehead against her own. "I love you, too! I knew it the day we saw Wicked, but was afraid to acknowledge it for what it was. Then, you were taken, and I felt like my heart would tear in two! I didn't want you to think I was only saying it because you were hurt, so I was waiting to tell you. I love you with all my heart." He said, staring into her amazing eyes.

"Yay!" They heard, though it was quickly muffled. Sometime since they started talking, Sirius had arrived with all three boys. He had held them back as much as he could, but when they heard the distant voices of their parents, they tore through the house. He was right behind them, and pulled them back as he heard what Aaron was saying. That didn't deter the boys from exclaiming as Aaron proclaimed his love- the hand on the kids mouths not doing much to muffle it.

Both Hotch, and Hyacinth, turned their heads sharply at the sound. The amusing sight of Sirius with his hand over one of the twins' mouths, his forearm of the same arm over the other's, and the other hand over Jack's mouth, made them both snort. Sirius looked truly contrite to have interrupted.

"I'm sorry! I tried to stop them when I heard what Aaron was saying, but it was too late. I _am_ sorry." He said, some of the playful demeanor he was known for slipping into his eyes at the scene. He let go of the boys- Andrew had started licking his palm!- and they ran into the room.

All three jumped on Aaron's side of the couch, not wanting to hurt Hyacinth. They each hugged them both, then Jack asked the question.

"Does this mean you are getting married?"

The looks of dismay on Hyacinth and Aaron's faces were comical, and Sirius could not hold back his mirth any longer. He started chuckling merrily, as Hotch and Hy had a non verbal conversation, that included many eye and facial movements, before turning to the boys.

"Well, you see- it's like this..." Hotch started, unsure what to say. How did he lose, and have to answer them, anyway? He had to up his game, he thought, before bringing his mind back to task.

This would require some fancy footwork, he thought.


	16. The Home Team

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

 ** _WARNING: Time skip_**

Chapter 16

It was eight months later, and a lot had changed. Aaron had asked if Hyacinth wanted to move in together, but she had declined. It had really upset him at first, but when he thought about her reasoning, he understood. She felt that it wasn't appropriate for them to combine households without being married. With three children involved, it just wasn't stable enough. He agreed after thinking it through.

Oliver Wood had tried to file for visitation rights, but it had just been thrown out of court. Hyacinth had had to return to England with the boys for over six weeks for hearings, and court. He and Jack had been miserable. He had gotten so used to her loving care of both him and Jack, that he had started taking it for granted. It was a huge wake up call.

Hyacinth had Skyped Jack nightly, and himself just as often. It had not been enough. He had talked to her boys daily, and her as well. He still felt as though he was missing a limb. He really missed having her waiting for him after a difficult case, or her making sure he ate, by fixing him and Jack dinner most nights. When he was out of town for a case, she had Jack over for dinner almost every night. She did not want him to be lonely.

He had really, and truly realised what she meant to him. He had decided. He wanted Hyacinth, Andrew, and James in his life for good. He wanted to Marry her. He wanted to adopt the twins. Now, he just needed to figure out how to ask her.

She would be arriving home tonight, and he had just gotten on a plane headed in the opposite direction. He was just given a case in Kentucky.

After a few days, he was desperate to return home. The case was a gruesome one, and one of the victims reminded him of what had happened to Hyacinth.

It had taken months for her to feel closer to normal, and over three before she was ready for sex. Hyacinth was still in therapy, and had had bad flashbacks when she tried to give him oral sex. It was a work in progress, but Aaron didn't care if she was never able to do it again. Sure, he would miss it, but he didn't need it to live. He did, however, need Hyacinth and the boys.

Aaron had found a ring at Tiffany's, while working a case in New York. He had just been given vacation time, and they decided to take a cruise with the boys. He decided to propose before they left. If only this case would finish!

Aaron had decided he needed to ask Sirius' permission to marry Hyacinth, and then ask James and Andrew. He knew they were only six years old, but he felt it was important to include them.

The subsequent call to Sirius had been nerve-wracking, but he had perservered. Sirius gave his blessing, but cautioned Aaron about what would happen if he hurt her. Aaron had seen, and heard alot in his lifetime, but those threats were in a league of their own!

A few days later, and Aaron was headed home. His vacation was starting in a week, and he had a lot of planning to do.

Hyacinth and the boys met Aaron at the air field, surprising him greatly.

"Is that Jack?" Spencer asked, as they walked off the plane.

Aaron raised his head, and saw Hyacinth and the boys standing behind a safety fence. Hyacinth looked radiant, and Aaron picked up his pace.

Hotch dropped his bag, and caught Hyacinth in his arms as she jumped into them. He put her down, then kissed her in full view of his team.

"I missed you so much!" Hyacinth said, face against his neck.

"I missed you too, Hya. So much. I missed you boys, too. Come here." Hotch said, letting her go, and pulling all three boys into his arms.

Hotch's team was amazed at the spectacle, not used to their leader being so open and human. They looked at each other, and then decided to give them some privacy.

"Come on, let's go." Prentiss said, and started walking towards the cars.

"Hey, guys? Can one of you drive my car back to the office? I'm gonna head home with the family." Hotch said, catching them off guard with his wording.

"Sure, Hotch. I rode over with Derek, so I can do it." Spencer said, reaching out to get the keys.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I did not say hi immediately, we just really missed Aaron." Hyacinth said, slightly embarrassed at her ignoring everyone but Hotch.

"That's understandable, my dear. How have you been? How was London?" Rossi asked. They started talking, and everyone gave indulgent smiles.

After her attack, Hyacinth had gotten closer to Dave. He was almost like a father figure, or doting Uncle. Hotch had been surprised to walk into a room while she was in London, and find her and Rossi on Skype. He watched as she and Dave hugged each other goodbye, while he started getting the kids in the car.

"Do I need to worry that I will be replaced by a silver fox?" Hotch asked as she navigated through traffic.

Hyacinth gave him an incredulous look, then burst into laughter. It wasn't his question so much as him calling David a 'silver fox'.

"I am telling David you think he is foxy, Aaron!" Hyacinth said, trying to reign in her mirth. She gave him a cheeky smile, and put her hand high up on his thigh. "Don't worry, baby. You are all I could think about the last several weeks, except how to win in court. I hope you aren't too tired, Aaron. I plan to keep you 'up' all night." She said, trailing her hand closer to his rapidly hardening cock.

"Mmm. You are evil." Hotch groaned. There were a couple of hours before they could put the boys to bed, and he had been thinking about this reunion for _weeks_.

They returned to Hyacinth's house, and Hotch spent the time it took her to make dinner, building a spaceship out of Legos with the boys. Every once in a while, he would glance across the living room into the open kitchen, and watch her make his favorite comfort food. (Homemade chicken pot pie, and a yellow cake with chocolate icing.)

While the pie was baking, she came and helped with the building. After much laughter, and several quick kisses, they sat and ate dinner as a family.

Hotch looked around, while chewing his delicious cake, and thought that he would love to have this every night. He could see himself doing dishes, while Hyacinth put the boys to bed. Or playing ball with all of them in the backyard. Them going trick -or- treating as a family, a baby dressed as a pumpkin in her arms-

"Are you alright?" Hyacinth asked him, breaking him out of his reverie. Aaron looked around, and gave her a small, but honest smile.

"I've never been better." Hotch said, and he meant it. The only thing that would make things better was his ring on her finger.

The only thing left was to ask the boys, then ask her.

He only hoped she said yes.


	17. The Final Whistle

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds!**

Chapter 17

Tonight was going to be the night, Aaron decided. He had talked to James, Andrew, and Jack earlier that day. He was pretty sure if he didn't ask her soon, they would spill the beans. The boys were very excited about the whole thing.

He had gotten his Nanny to agree to babysit all three boys, for the evening.

He was taking Hyacinth out to dinner at a _very_ upscale restaurant. He decided to propose during dinner. He just hoped she would say yes.

Hyacinth had just gotten dressed for her date with Aaron. She was wearing a beautiful, emerald silk cocktail dress, that only had a strap on one shoulder. It was shorter than she thought it would be, and it flowed like a waterfall to her knees. She decided to leave her hair down, as Aaron really seemed to like it that way.

The doorbell rang, and Hyacinth smiled. Aaron seemed to be going all out, tonight, she thought. He _did_ have his own key.

When she opened the door, Aaron's mouth went dry. "You look... so gorgeous. I don't know what to say." Hotch breathed out, stumbling on his words.

Hyacinth blushed lightly, looking him up and down. "Thank you, love. You look quite dashing yourself."

Aaron leaned in, and kissed her languidly. He pulled back reluctantly, gazing down into her emerald eyes.

"Mmm. We can have more of that later. We need to leave now, in order to make our reservation." Aaron said, looking nervous.

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's go." She said, grabbing her bag.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Hyacinth had picked up on Aaron's odd mood, and was a little confused.

After being seated at a secluded table, they started making small talk while deciding on their meals.

"I'm so glad we were able to get out. I wish we had more time to spend together, alone." Hyacinth said, sipping a glass of wine.

"Hopefully, we will have some alone time on the cruise. I have missed you so much, Hy." Hotch said, stroking her palm.

"Mmm. I can't wait."

After they ate their meal, Aaron froze. He was nervous. What if she said no? His job wasn't exactly a selling point-

"Are you coming?" Hyacinth asked, voice perplexed.

She was standing next to the table, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Aaron quickly stood, putting his napkin on the table.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I was woolgathering." He said. "How about a walk in the Mall? It's a beautiful night."

"That sounds lovely." Hyacinth said, leaning against his side.

The walk reminded him of their first date, as a warm breeze carried the scent of cherry blossoms. This was the perfect time, he thought, releasing her arm. She walked on for a moment, and then turned around, looking for him.

Hyacinth gasped at the sight of Aaron, down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Her hands flew over her mouth, not having expected this.

"Hyacinth Potter, you are the love of my life. I never thought I would find someone like you, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and our boys. Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you Marry me?" Aaron asked. His nerves had subsided somewhat, and he looked earnestly into her eyes.

Hyacinth sobbed, as she pulled him up off the ground.

"Yes! Oh, Aaron! I love you so much, of course I'll Marry you!" She said, clinging to his neck.

Aaron grabbed her around the waist, spinning her in a circle while laughing.

"I will spend the rest of my life, making you happy. I swear." Aaron said, nuzzling her neck.

"How about you take me home, and make me happy right now?" Hyacinth whispered in his ear.

He kissed her passionately, before grabbing her hand.

"You have the best ideas. Let's go. I want to take my time." Hotch said, causing her to moan in anticipation.

It seemed like the future was bright, and starting right now.

"Let's go."

 **This story is officially finished! I may write an epilogue later, but for now this is the end! Thanks for sticking with me. I love you guys!**


End file.
